FRIENDS
by Crinieredusoleil
Summary: Une bande d'ami et des oneshots comme s'il en pleuvait !
1. OS I

Bellamy retroussa son nez. Il n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur et les choses ne semblaient pas s'arranger au fil de la journée. Il s'était réveillé et s'était retrouvé face à sa soeur et son petit-ami, se dévorant le visage dans leur cuisine. Il avait grogné pour attirer leur attention mais Octavia lui avait lançé un regard des plus noirs.

"Si tu es pas content, tu as cas te trouver un appart."

"Hey ! Je paye le tier du loyer, j'ai quand même le droit à un peu de respect. Et vous voir vous grimper dessus dès le matin, c'est pas vraiment la meilleure façon de me le montrer."

Octavia leva son majeur dans sa direction et reprit son activité après lui avoir dit ces quelques mots.

"Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Bell."

Vivant avec Octavia et Lincoln depuis plus de trois semaines _-son meilleur ami, Miller, avait emménagé avec son fiancé et le loyer de son ancien loft était beaucoup trop cher pour lui.-,_ il avait été premier spectateur de leur affection quotidienne et en avait presque oublié qu'une journée ' _spécial amoureux_ ' existait. Comme si il n'avait déjà pas assez envie de vomir tout les jours. Il avait chippé un croissant que Lincoln avait été chercher dans une boulangerie française qu'Octavia aimait plus que tout et s'était retiré dans sa chambre pour se preparer.

Il était donc à présent dans le Target de leur ville et assurait la mise en rayon de tout les chocolats, joliment rangé dans des boîtes en formes de coeurs, décorés de rubans rose, de roses rouges et de mignons petits oursons. Tout ce que Bellamy reniait le plus au monde. Pourquoi devait-on prouver notre amour ce jour-ci et pas simplement tout les jours ? Bellamy connaissait très bien l'origine de cette tradition... il ne pouvait cependant pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait croire que les oiseaux s'accouplaient seulement en ce jour et faire perpetuer cette tradition pendant des siècles ? L'idée de l'amour, selon Bellamy, était une succession de petites attentions, même anodines. Pas besoin de fleurs qui se faneraient en trois jours, ni de chocolats qui donneraient mal au ventre.

"Hey Blake !"

Il se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. "Salut Griffin."

"Tu m'as l'air heureux, dis-moi." Un petit sourire nacquis sur le coin de sa bouche.

"Tu connais mon aversion pour toutes ces choses." Il désigna le rayon devant lui en soupirant.

"Oh, c'est pas si mal, tu sais... Faut juste avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager cette journée."

"Bien sûr, c'est toi qui me dit ça." Elle savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment dans le genre _'relation durable'_. "Je suis sûr que _Spacewalker_ t'a préparé une super soirée romantique."

Elle désapprouva le surnom du regard. "Figures-toi que non, pour deux raisons. J'ai rompu avec Finn il y a presque deux mois de ça et je te rappel que nous sommes tous invité au club de Jazz de Jasper et Monty ce soir."

Il fit les gros yeux. "Merde."

"Tu avais oublié."

"Non ! Non... Oui." Il baissa les yeux sur sa liste d'inventaire.

"Bellamy, on lui a promis de venir tous ensemble ! Maya sort de l'hôpital cet après-midi avec Lola. Après des semaines enfermé là-bas, on peut pas lui refuser ça."

Il leva les mains et ferma les yeux, honteux. "Je sais, je sais, j'y serais !"

"Désolé pour ton rencard, mais ton ami est plus important qu'un coup d'un soir."

"J'avais rien de prévu de toute manière..."

"Pardon? Toi, Bellamy Blake, pas de rendez-vous pour la St-Valentin? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette fête mais de là à te priver de mettre dans ton lit une jeune femme desespérée que tu as rencontré au supermarché... Ca m'étonnes."

"C'est vexant, ça."

"Oh, je suis désolé, Bellamy, mais avoue que ça te ressemble..." Elle chatouilla ses côtes du bout de ses doigts, qu'il chassa d'un coup de boîte de chocolat.

"Laisses-moi travailler, sale vipère."

Elle lui prit la boîte des mains et la fourra dans son panier. "Bien, monsieur Blake."

Il la regarda s'éloigner et l'appela avant qu'elle ne change de rayon.

"Je suis désolé... Pour Finn."

Elle lui sourit doucement. "A ce soir, Bellamy."

Il la regarda partir et se remit à compter ses sucreries.

 ** _Blue Jazz Club_**

"Un Blue Lagoon pour moi." Déclara Octavia en se laissant tomber à côté de son frère.

"Une corona, s'il te plait." Demanda Lincoln de sa voix basse et rauque.

Harper s'eloigna en leur demandant de patienter deux minutes. Octavia se tourna vers son frère et le bouscula d'un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Je suis surprise que tu n'es pas oublié, grand frère."

Il pouffa. "Qu'est ce que tu crois? Je suis là pour mes amis, moi." Il bénit le ciel que Clarke ne soit pas encore là pour se moquer de lui. "En revanche, j'aurais parié que _vous_ , vous seriez en retard, vu comme vous aviez pas vraiment l'envie de quitter le lit ce matin." Il grimaca en se souvenant de leur rire dans la chambre pendant qu'il se preparait.

Lincoln rougit et Octavia désigna un petit paquet à leur pied. "Il fallait bien. On avait totalement oublié d'acheter un petit cadeau pour Lola."

Bellamy avala difficilement sa salive. _Il fallait un cadeau ?!_

"Tu as oublié, c'est ça?" Badina sa cadette.

"Non !" Il fronça les sourcils et chercha une excuse. "J'ai fais équipe avec Clarke sur ce coup là... Elle s'y connait mieux que moi en bébé, c'est sans aucun doute."

"Aah... J'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi." Octavia plissa le bout de son nez.

"Mais si..." Il roula des yeux. _'Enfin j'espère.'_

Il changea de sujet et fit mine de sortir son téléphone pour jouer.

 **A;Princesse**

 **SOS, oublié de prendre un cadeau,**

 **Partenaire ? :) :) :)**

 **JETEAIMEJETAIMEJETAIME**

 **De; Princesse**

 **Tu me dois 20 balles.**

 **Gardes ton amour bidon, Don Juan.**

 **A; Princesse**

 **JE T'AIME JE T'AIME JE T'AIME**

 **Grouilles-toi de venir, O et Lincoln parle**

 **de mariage... :'(:'(**

Il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche et but une gorgé de son verre en écoutant vaguement sa soeur et son futur beau-frère se disputer - _mais toujours avec des mots d'amour_ , _sinon il ne serait pas Linctavia, comme les appelait Raven-._

"Salut les enfants."

"Clarkey !" Octavia bondit de sa chaise pour serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. "Alors tu es d'accord avec moi, la première danse des mariés se fera sur Thinking out loud et non pas sur Bubbly."

"Et bien, les deux sont trés jolies..."

"C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai demandé à Raven de m'aider pour les préparatifs." Elle se tourna vers Lincoln et lui souffla. "Elle est incapable de prendre de décision."

"Je suis parfaitement capable d'en faire ! Regardes, Finn." Elle prit l'exemple. Bellamy grimaça à l'entente du nom de l'ex de Clarke. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce garçon, beaucoup trop égoiste et monsieur-je-sais-tout d'après lui.

"Hin, hin. Et la raison pour laquelle tu l'a fais, elle arrive quand?"

"Elle a raison Linc, Thinking out loud est mieux pour un premier slow." Elle donna raison à Octavia pour la faire taire. Celle-ci la regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait et Lincoln fit la moue.

"Attention, tout le monde, soyez prêt ! J'arrive !" S'annonça Raven en entrant dans le club, Wick derrière elle.

Le petit groupe fut rapidement compléter par Monty, Miller et Murphy avant que tous se prépare à accueillir la nouvelle maman _'en liberté'_ , accompagné de Jasper. Monty s'occupa de faire le guet.

"Faire le guet ou se faire le gai?" Ricana Murphy en désignant Miller.

"Peut-être que je ferais les deux." Répondit Monty en s'éloignant vers la porte avec Miller.

Murphy siffla les deux amoureux et Bellamy lui frappa l'arrière de la tête en riant. Il se leva pour chercher un autre verre. Clarke le suivi en demandant poliment si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose.

Posté au comptoir, ils attendaient patiemment le retour d'Emori.

"Aufaite, merci pour le cadeau." Bellamy lui donna un coup de bassin amicale.

"C'est rien. On va dire que tu va m'offrir ce verre." Dit-elle en remerciant la brune qui leur tendait leur verre.

"Ce n'est que justice." Il tendit un billet à la barmaid.

"Dis, je me disais... On se connait bien tout les deux."

"Au bout de sept ans à te supporter, oui, quand même."

Clarke lui donna une tappe sur le bras. "Je me disais... enfin, je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa que tu... enfin tu va pas vivre éternellement chez Octavia, avec la mariage, tout ça...Et comme Finn ne vit plus chez moi..."

"Et si tu en venais au bout?" Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de lui.

"Tu voudrais vivre avec moi?" Elle cracha. _-Au sens figuré!-_

Bellamy haussa les sourcils et considéra l'offre une demi-seconde. "Ok."

"Ok?!" Clarke sursauta presque.

"Oui, ok !" Il lui sourit et posa sa main libre sur la sienne. "Je veux dire, tu as raison, je vais pas vivre chez ma soeur pendant des mois, c'était juste le temps de trouver autre chose et toi, je te connais, je sais comment tu fonctionnes et je crois que vivre seul, c'est pas pour moi. Tu es mon amie, ça devrait marcher." Il pouffa. " Qu'est ce que je raconte, t'es pas mon amie... t'es beaucoup plus que ça..."

Clarke tilta. Bellamy regardait le plafond, cherchant ses mots.

"T'es comme une soeur pour moi."

Clarke se sentit se blaser. Bellamy pesa ses mots _. 'Non, Clarke n'est pas comme une soeur. Je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser ma soeur.'_ Il pensa en grimaçant. Clarke prit la parole.

"Bien, alors je crois que c'est réglé !" Elle tapa dans ses mains. "Allez viens, on verra ça demain. Jasper et Maya ne devrait pas tarder.

Bellamy la suivit jusqu'à leur table et ils s'asseyèrent sur la banquette côte à côte.

"Attention, ils arrivent !" Chuchota Monty en criant tout de même pour se faire entendre à travers le pianiste.

Il attendèrent que l'heureux couple passe la porte pour crier.

"SURPRISE !"

"Wow les gars !" Un Jasper avec un bébé dans les bras les remercia. Ils firent la bise à tout le monde et présentèrent la petite Lola à tout le monde. Murphy se mit à rougir et à begayer quand Maya lui proposa de porte le petit bébé brun touffu.

Clarke, à sa gauche, se moqua de lui. "Ca c'est quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais voir!"

Murphy lui tira la langue.

"Oh ! Tu peux la tenir Clarke? Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! Vite !"

Maya fourra le bébé dans les mains de Clarke, qui tint la petite, assise sur la table, du bout des bras, la bouche ouverte.

"Euh, non?" Malheureusement pour elle, Maya était déjà partie. Elle essaya de la refourguer à ses deux voisins mais Bellamy et Murphy lui firent vite comprendre qu'ils ne l'aiderait pas sur ce coup-là. "Oh les gars pitié... Je fais pas les bébés, moi."

"Menteuse!" Cria Raven en fond.

"S'il vous plait, c'est pas mon genre ces choses là... Je préfère largement ceux à qui je lance une balle." Elle regarda Lola qui tapait dans ses mains. " Et elle a clairement pas envie de me la raporter là..."

"Sois courageuse, Clarkey !" Lui lança Octavia. "Comment tu fera quand tu aura un bébé?"

Clarke grogna et dévisagea la petite Lola, qui gasouilla. "Désolé bébé, je parle pas chinois. Tu parlerais pas français ou italien par hasard?"

"Sois pas bête, Princesse." Bellamy approcha son doigt du ventre du bébé et la chatouilla. La vision fût beaucoup trop mignonne pour Clarke.

"Putain..."

Bellamy haussa les sourcils et lui demanda du regard pourquoi elle avait juré. Elle se contenta de relever les épaules et changea de sujet.

"C'est une chance que les petits humains ne comprennent pas les gros mots."

"En fait, je crois fortement qu'ils comprennent tout ce qu'on leur dit." Informa Jasper, de l'autre côté de la table.

"Ils comprennent?" Il opina. Clake minauda. "Merde alors..."

Après quelques heures de rigolade, à parler bébé, mariage, sexe et bouffe, le groupe commença à s'eparpiller. Murphy draguait Emori au bar, Monty et Miller avait disparus depuis une dizaine de minutes, Raven et Wick étaient rentré 'se coucher', Lola s'était endormie contre sa mère et Octavia s'étalait de plus en plus sur le torse de Lincoln, les yeux dans le vagues.

"On va pas tarder? Je crois que tout le monte est K.O." Proposa Jasper. Clarke finit de bailler et elle, Lincoln et Bellamy aidèrent le couple Jaya _-nouveau surnom de Raven-_ à ranger les cadeaux dans le coffre de leur voiture.

"C'était une super surprise, les gars. Si on oubli le fait que c'est moi qui vous ai tous réuni ici ce soir." Plaisanta Jasper.

"Hey, c'était une vrai surprise pour moi !" Maya embrassa leur amis et ils prirent la route de leur chez eux.

"On te ramène, Bell?"

"Non, allez y, je vais ramener la princesse à son château." Il montra Clarke du doigt.

"Tu es venu à pied." Clarke constata.

"Oui ben hein..." Ils dirent au revoir à Linctavia et se mirent à marcher. Heureusement pour eux, Clarke n'habitait qu'à dix minutes du club et la neige de janvier n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

"Je voulais te dire, Clarke..."

"Oh oh..."

"Quoi?"

"Tu m'as appelé Clarke." Elle constata. "C'est jamais bon quand je ne suis plus une princesse."

Bellamy pouffa et la fit s'arrêter pour se mettre en face d'elle.

"Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, je le pensais pas..."

"De quoi tu parles? Tu veux plus habiter chez moi?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Si, bien sûr que si ! C'est ça le problème." Il vit Clarke attendre patiemment qu'il s'explique et soupira. "Tu n'es pas comme une soeur pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Tu es... ma meilleure amie. Et je sais pas, parfois, j'ai juste l'impression que tu es à moi. Quand je te vois avec Spac... Finn ou qu'on croise Lexa au café, c'est bizarre mais j'ai ce besoin de te tenir la main et de savoir que ces personnes ne font parti que de ton passé."

Clarke sentit les larmes flouter sa vision. Elle ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que Bellamy essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait _vraiment_ plus qu'une soeur ou ressentait-il le besoin de savoir qu'elle était sa meilleure amie à lui et qu'elle ne se confiait plus à ses exs?

"Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Et le problème c'est que j'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux alors comment je peux savoir si... les trucs bizarres que je sens dans mon ventre... ou quand je souris pour des futilités... ou quand tu rentres dans la pièce, j'ai l'impression que le soleil est entré avec toi... Je sais pas si..."

"Je t'ai jamais pris pour un romantique mais là..." Il venait clairement de lui avouer ses sentiments. Le soir de la St-Valentin.

Bellamy regarda sa montre _-que Clarke lui avait offert pour ses vingt-trois ans-_ et patienta un instant.

"Ca y est, il est minuit."

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

"Il est minuit. La St-Valentin est officiellement terminé." Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle comprit. Les papillons dans son ventre s'envolèrent, elle sentit ses joues chauffer jusqu'à atteindre son coeur, éclatant de bonheur dans la nuit noir et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser tant elle était heureuse.

"Et si..." Elle proposa entre deux baisers. "Je te faisais visiter ton futur chez toi?"

"Je suis déjà venu un million de fois chez toi." Il se moqua.

"La ferme."


	2. OS II

-Plus à gauche, Finn.

-Mais non, je sais ce que je fais.

Clarke soupira, relanca la musique du début et reprit sa place contre le torse du danseur. Elle respira une dernière fois une grande bouffée d'air et se mit à bouger ses membres harmonieusement avec la musique, essayant d'oublier son têtu de partenaire et accessoirement, le garçon qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques semaines. Alors que le moment de la pirouette portée approchait, elle se sentit observer. Son compagnon l'avait sans doute également remarqué puisqu'il se retourna aussi vite que l'éclair vers la personne présente dans leur dos, oubliant totalement Clarke, qui faillit tomber dans les airs et se rattrapa en faisant une roue simple. Elle atterit malgré tout sur ses fesses et rouspeta auprès de Finn.

-Ca va pas la tête ! J'aurais pu me péter le poignet espèce de crétin !

-Désolé _... Rougit Finn_ , c'est lui qui...

-Non, c'est pas lui, c'est toi qui m'a pas rattrapé !

-Ca va, Clarke ? _Bellamy les rejoignit au milieu de la salle et lui tendit sa main._

-Elle va très bien, maintenant si tu pouvais sortir d'ici et nous laisser nous entrainer, tu serais un gentil garçon, _ironisa Finn en lui souriant hypocritement._

Il était clair que Finn n'appréciait pas beaucoup Bellamy. Bellamy n'aimait pas vraiment Finn ni sa relation avec Clarke non plus. Cependant déterminer qui du copain ou de l'ex-petit-ami était le plus jaloux restait mission impossible.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de la salle, mon cours commence dans moins de cinq minutes mais je n'avais pas le coeur de vous virer. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ai encore besoin d'entrainement pour le spectacle de noël, _dit-il en regardant Finn, un sourire en coin._ D'ailleurs, tu devrais déplacer ton pied droit un peu plus à gauche si tu ne veux pas te briser le genou lors de la représentation.

Clarke sentit Finn se crisper et le frêna de sa main avant qu'il ne saute sur le jeune professeur.

-S'il vous plait, les gars... _Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux_ , on s'en va Bell, désolé d'avoir bloqué la salle.

-Pas de soucis. Tu sais, tu pourrais rester et donner le cours avec moi... C'est la classe Bêta, je sais que tu les adore, _Clarke lui fit un grand sourire._

-Désolé mon grand mais moi et Clarke on sort ce soir. Hein, chérie? Finn posa son bras sur les hanches de sa copine et embrassa sa joue.

-Ah oui, _elle baissa les yeux mais continai de sentir de regard de Bellamy sur elle, comme s'il ignorait Finn et attendait toujours une réponse de sa part._ Désolé, Bell, une autre fois.

Bellamy sentit un poid s'affaisser sur sa poitrine. Ce crétin égoïste venait à nouveau de l'éloigner de Clarke. Il regarda le nouveau petit-ami de son ex sortir de la salle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Arrêtes de le regarder comme ça, dit la blonde en enlevant ses talons de danse.

-Comme quoi?

-Comme si il t'avait volé ta peluche en maternelle et que tu lui en voulait toujours après 25 ans, elle se leva du banc et pointa ses chaussures vers son torse.

-Ben, c'est un peu le cas.

Clarke serra les dents et se retourna vers le banc pour ranger ses affaires. Elle glissa ses pied dans ses chaussures et sentit deux bras musclés s'enrouler autour de ses épaules ainsi qu'un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle hésita un moment avant de porter ses mains sur ses avants-bas et de fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par les doux balancements de Bellamy de droite à gauche.

-Je déteste ce gars.

-Je sais. Il te déteste aussi, rassures-toi.

-C'est un pourri gâté, né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche et qui pète plus haut que son cul, _Clarke soupira, elle n'avait même pas envie de le contredire._ En plus, il sait pas danser.

-Bell.. _Elle l'avertit._

-C'est vrai et tu le sais.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le bout de ses lèvres effleura le bras de Bellamy et elle faillit gémir de bonheur quand elle aperçu ses poils se redresser par son simple contact.

-Largues-le.

-Bell, _elle le fit la lâcher et se remit à remplir son sac._

-Quoi ? _Dit-il comme si il lui avait demandé si elle mangerait une pomme après l'entrainement._

-Je ne le ferais pas.

-Tu ne l'aimes même pas !

-Je l'apprécie. Et il me fait penser à... autre chose.

-Autre chose que moi? _Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix, qui semblait se briser peu à peu_. Clarke, regardes-moi.

-Je ne peux pas, Bell. Nous deux, ça marcherai pas, ok _? Dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes._

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, Clarke ! Pas en sachant ce que je ressens pour toi ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime et que je ferais tout pour que tu me reviennes, seulement pour ça, il faudrait que tu ouvres un peu les yeux !

-Ca suffit, Bellamy. Au revoir, _elle ouvrit la porte de la salle et se fit bousculer par un flot d'enfant en tenue de danse._

-Mademoiselle Clarke _! Octavia, la petite soeur de Bellamy, lui sauta dans les bras avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça quand elle vit les quelques larmes sur les joues de la blonde._ Mademoiselle Clarke, pourquoi tu pleures?

-Oh, parce que tu m'as affreusement manqué, ma belle !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Peut-être que tu peux rester avec nous et danser ! Tu arrêterais de pleurer et tu serais heureuse _! Elle sauta des bras de Clarke et courru s'accrocher aux jambes de son grand frère._ Bell ! Dis oui, s'il te plait.

-Désolé, mon coeur mais mademoiselle Clarke a d'autre choses de prévu.

-Oh mais peut-être que c'est pas si important ce qu'elle devait faire ! Demandes-lui ! S'il te plait.

-Octavia...

-Je reste ! _Interrompit Clarke_. Pour Octavia _..., elle ajouta en voyant la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Bellamy_. Laisses-moi juste prévenir Finn.

Bellamy hocha la tête vers elle et se retourna vers sa classe avec un sourire satisfait. Si lui n'avait pas réussi à faire rester Clarke, les beaux yeux de sa soeur au moins, l'avait fait rester. Et c'etait toujours mieux que de la savoir avec Finn.

-Tu es prête?

-Et toi? Clarke hocha la tête et retourna sa question à Finn.

-Evidement !

Clarke sourit à son petit-ami et serra sa main un peu plus fort pour se donner du courage. Le maire annonça enfin le début du spectacle et invita tout les professeurs à venir saluer la foule avant de laisser place à la danse. Clarke lâcha la main de Finn et s'avança sur la scène en compagnie de Bellamy, Raven, Monty et d'autres professeurs qu'elle fréquentaient beaucoup moins. Etant le fils de la défunte créatrice de l'academy de danse Fisher, Bellamy prit le micro et fit un discours des plus traditionnels.

-Pour finir, je vous remercie tous de votre présence et vous souhaite une très bonne soirée ainsi que de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Je vous laisse désormais avec notre petite troupe Junior de Hip Hop et leur fantastique Professeur, _dit-il en faisant avancer Raven et Monty._

Clarke déguerpi de la scène et se placa dans les coulisses, en première loge pour admirer chaque groupe danser les uns après les autres. Après une trentaine de minutes, les mineurs eurent finit de danser et ce fût le tours des plus matures. Clarke abandonna la prestation de danse contemporaine et rejoignit les loges pour déposer son peignoir et ajuster une dernière fois sa coiffure et son maquillage. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir derrière dans le mirroir et se retourna à toute vitesse. Elle relacha un souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué retenir quand elle aperçu la chevelure de l'aîné des Blakes.

-J'aurais pu être nue ! _Plaisanta-t-elle._

-C'est supposé me dissuader d'entrer?

-Pervers.

-Non, nostalgique.

Clarke roula des yeux et se retourna vers le miroir pour apporter une dernière retouche à son rouge à lèvre écarlate.

-En réalité, je suis venu te chercher pour le tango. C'est à toi dans trois minutes.

-Ah, j'arrive.

Elle secoua une dernière fois ses cheveux devant la glaçe et se retourna vers Bellamy pour avoir son jugement.

-Alors? _Elle prit la pose._

-A couper le souffle, _il lui sourit tendrement._

Elle le remercia et ils filèrent sur le côté de la scène alors que le groupe de jazz senior finissaient leur numéro. Finn, qui attendait déjà, les aperçu et attira Clarke vers lui en lançant un regard mauvais à Bellamy. Celui-ci décida de se comporter en adulte et de l'ignorer, agaçant encore plus le petit-copain de la blonde. La chanson aux paroles française Boum Boum Boum demarra et Bellamy chuchota un dernier encouragemment à Clarke, qui s'avança ensuite lassivement au milieu de la scène. Elle sentit le corps de Finn contre son dos et se laissa porter par la musique, enchainant coup de jambes et acrobatie.

Qu'importe l'endroit, le contexte  
On a toujours un bon prétexte  
Pour tomber nos fruit of the loom  
Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum  
Quand t'es pas là j'fais n'importe quoi  
J'prends des kilos de tequilas  
Je chante les chansons d'Oum Kalthoum  
Je ne pense qu'à nos boum boum boum

Elle croisa le regard de Bellamy, qui semblait être un peu en dehors des coulisses mais toujours trop loin d'elle. Elle secoua discrétement la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se concentra sur son partenaire et en l'occurence, celui a qui était sencé appartenir son coeur.

Et tous les bourgeois du 16ème  
Se demandent pourquoi je t'aime  
Pour n'avoir pas besoin d'un zoom  
Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum

Le refrain résonna dans la rue et Clarke sentit sa sensualité s'emparer de son corps en se rememorant l'amour et la passion qu'elle ressentait. Elle dut ouvrir les yeux pour un semi-porté et perdit une once de sourire en aperçevant Finn et plus loin, dans le fond, Bellamy, appuyé non-chalement contre une enceinte. Bien qu'elle le savait déjà, son coeur appartenait encore au professeur de danse. Se l'avouer était tout autre chose. Alors qu'elle cojitait en dansant, le moment du porté tant redouter arrivait et Clarke pria pour que Finn la rattrape.

Dans les ascenseurs des hôtels  
On s'est montés au 7ème ciel  
On envoie balader les grooms  
Quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum

Clarke s'élança au premier Boum et atterit gracieusement dans les bras de Finn, qui laisse échapper un gémissement. Les cris du public augmentèrent de volume devant la figure exécuté, qui pouvait paraitre parfaite pour un oeil divertit. Cependant, les experts avait très bien vu le genou du danseur se tordre et Clarke stoppa directement leur danse et fit signe au medecin urgentiste de venir rapidement. Finn fut évacuer devant le regard perdu les spectateurs et ils observèrent la blonde sur scène se masser les tempes. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle était sur scène et sursauta quand la musique se coupa et qu'elle entendit les applaudissements de tous malgré la chute. Elle se pencha pour saluer la foule et trottina hors de scène. A mi-parcours, elle rentra dans Bellamy, ou plutôt son torse. Il lui prit la main et lui fit signe de retourner sur scène. Les spectateurs applaudissaient en rythme pour encourager la jeune femme à reprendre sa danse.

-C'est pas ce danseur à la noix qui va t'empêcher de faire ce que tu aimes devant des gens qui t'acclames.

-Bell, _elle l'avertit en lui souriant tout de même._

-Hey. Je te sauve la mise là, alors j'ai bien le droit de l'insulter... ce paresseux arrogant.

Il sourit à la blonde et mima à la personne responsable du son de reprendre au second complet. Ils vivèrent la chanson, les paroles, la danse et les acrobaties jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Ils saluèrent la foule en délire d'une courbette et s'enfuirent de la scène comme deux amants prient sur le fait. Raven prit Clarke dans ses bras et la félicita en lui précisant au passage que Finn souhaitait la voir dans l'ambulance avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Elle serra la main de Bellamy dans la sienne et l'emmena un peu plus loin, caché par un porte-cintre.

-Je voulais te remercier, Bell.

-Oh, tu sais... J'ai fais ça pour le show, _dit-il en regardant ses pieds._

-Tu peux mentir autant que tu veux, je sais que c'est faux.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses paumes et le forca à la regarder dans les yeux. Hypnotisé par ses yeux bruns et ses tâches de rousseurs, elle se rendit à peine compte que Bellamy lui parlait.

-La vérité, c'est que... quand j'ai appris qu'on allait devoir préparer ce spectacle, j'ai monté ce numéro de tango en sachant pertinement qu'on était les seuls assez doués et passionnés pour le faire... Alors imagines ma tête quand tu t'es ramené avec ton copain de l'academy de Cliveside _, il leva les yeux au ciel._ Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse que j'ai pas eu le coeur de refuser. Mais crois-moi, j'ai tué ce mec 27 fois dans ma tête, _il affirma_ , et de façons différentes à chaque fois !

-Bellamy Blake !

-Quoi ?! On venait à peine de rompre et toi tu te pointes avec un mec sortit de nul part ! J'avais bien le droit d'être jaloux... Qu'est ce que ce petit péteux avait de plus que moi pour que tu tombes si vite amoureuse de lui !

-Ben il me laisse parler déjà.

-Et puis c'est quoi ces faux-pas ! Même O qui n'a que 6 ans ne les fais pas... Pff, je le savais que ça allait mal de terminer, je le savais !

Clarke enroula ses bras autour du cou du bavard et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Bellamy se tut enfin et hésita un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte et de laisser s'échapper l'air qu'il retenait inconsciement dans ses poumons. Elle embrassa sa peau au creu de son épaule et le sentit se crisper soudainement. Un élan d'amour s'incrusta dans son coeur et elle se détacha doucement de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toute la tension accumulé sembla s'évaporer au seul contact de leur peau. Le petit baiser qu'elle lui avait donné se transforma en embrassade saccadée de soupir et mouvementée de désir.

-Oops, pardon, _les deux amants de retournèrent face à un Monty rouge comme une tomate._

-C'est rien, c'est ok _, le rassura une Clarke éssouflée alors que Bellamy regardait partout autour de lui sans pourtant relâcher la blonde._

-Finn t'attend Clarke, les pompiers s'impatientent, _il débita sans les regarder dans les yeux._

-J'y vais tout de suite, merci Monty.

L'asiatique déguerpit et Clarke prit les mains de Bellamy dans les siennes.

-J'y vais...

-Clarke.

-Les pompiers vont partir et il faut que... que je le vois. J'en ai besoin.

-Me laisses pas après ça, Clarke, _il lui demanda en lui caressant la joue._

-Je peux pas lui faire ça Bell, _dit-elle avec un semi-sourire, qui fit froncé les yeux de Bellamy._

-Alors c'était rien pour toi ce baiser ?

-J'ai pas dis ça _, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'approcha pour lui volr un baiser._ Seulement, pour que je le refasse sans remords, il faut que je lui dises que je ne peux pas être avec lui...

Bellamy buga avant de comprendre le cinéma que venait de lui jouer Clarke. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-Quelle salope, _dit-il en marchant gaiement vers les autres_. C'est ma copine, _ajouta-t-il avec un rire stupide._

-Finn? _Appela la blonde en entrant dans l'ambulance._ Tu va bien?

-Disons que j'ai connu de meilleurs jours, _lui répondit le brun allongé dans la civière._

-Je comprend. Raven m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. Tu veux que je t'accompagnes jusqu'à l'hôpital?

-Non, en réalité, je voulais m'excuser. J'ai gâché le numéro. Tu étais parfaite et moi, ben, j'ai clairement pas ton niveau, _il ricana en pointant son genoux._

-Rien n'est de ta faute Finn, c'est moi qui t'ai supplié de faire ce numéro avec moi et tout ça parce que je voulais pas _... Elle s'arrêta là mais Finn leva un sourcil vers elle._

-Danser avec Bellamy? J'avais cru le comprendre, _elle rougit devant son sourire moqueur._ Au début, je pensais que tu le detestais. Tu n'entrais jamais dans les pièces où il était, tu lui tournais sans arrêt le dos et quand il te parlait, je croyais voir des flammes sortir de tes yeux alors que lui te souriait sans arrêt. Mais quand je suis aller lui demander ce qu'il t'avait fait pour que tu le deteste autant...

-Tu as fais quoi?

-Tu me laisse raconter, s'il te plait ? _Il lui fit les gros yeux._

-Tu crois que Clarke me déteste?

-Ben, _Finn haussa les épaules alors que Bellamy se mit à rire à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter._

-Je ne crois pas que Clarke me déteste, _dit-il après s'être calmé._

-Alors expliques-moi _! Il commençait à s'énerver._ Tu te l'ai tapé c'est ça? _Bellamy étouffa un nouveau rire._

-Exactement. Je me suis tapé Clarke. Pendant deux ans à peu près, _ajouta-t-il après avoir vu le regard meurtrier de Finn_. On s'est rencontré i peu près trois ans, elle était allé récupérer son demi-frère, Wells, à la maternelle, et moi, ma soeur, Octavia, que tu as déjà dû croiser ici. Apparement, ses deux canailles avait passé l'après-midi à se disputer sur lequel de moi ou de Clarke dansait le mieux, elle était à l'academy DeLeon à cette époque, _il précisa_. On a sympathisé et on a commencé à se voir. Clarke est, _il raconta en regardant dans le vide_ , la petite-amie parfaite. Elle est toujours à l'écoute des autres, elle se donne à fond dans tout ce qu'elle fait. L'année dernière, j'ai perdu ma mère dans un accident de voiture. J'ai hérité de l'école de danse et je suis devenu le seul responsable de ma soeur. Toutes ces choses d'un coup, ça m'a rendu fou. Et Clarke était là pour moi. Elle m'a aidé avec ma soeur, les papiers pour l'enterrement, les dossiers de l'école. Dans un excès de folie, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Me regardes pas comme ça, ok, je dormais presque plus, j'avais un million de choses à gerer et Clarke, elle est...

-Clarke, _Finn opina._

-Elle a refusé évidement et elle m'a dit qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on prenne nos distances. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais que je devais m'occuper d'Octavia et de retrouver une situation stable avant de se revoir.

-Elle a raison.

-Je le sais. Seulement sur le moment, je pensais que c'était la seule chose bien qui pouvait m'arriver. J'aime Clarke, _Finn grimaça_. Je suis désolé mon gars, mais si il y a une chance pour que ça remarche entre elle et moi, je sauterais dessus, que tu sois présent dans sa vie ou non.

-Figures-toi que je l'aime aussi. Ok, je n'ai peut-être pas le même passé que vous, elle ne me connait pas depuis trois ans. Mais je sais que je peux la rendre heureuse. Tu ferais mieux de rester hors de sa vie.

-Aucune chance, mec, _dit Bellamy en s'éloignant du brun_. Désolé !

-Connard !

-Non, Amoureux !

-Mais maintenant je comprend. Tu as besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de toi. Je t'aime vraiment, Clarke, mais tu l'aimes, lui alors fais-moi plaisir... Je sais qu'il connait la chorégraphie par coeur, retournes sur scène et finis cette danse.

-En faite... _Clarke grimaça._

-Mais quel enculé _, rugit Finn._ Il peut même pas attendre qu'on ne soit plus ensemble?!

-En réalité, c'est un peu ma faute _... Finn la regarda l'air outré._

-Petite-amie parfaite, mon cul, oui. Très bien... Alors j'imagines que tu m'en dois une... Cette Raven là... Elle est célibataire?

Clarke lui sourit et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. En descendant du camion, elle lui dit qu'elle donnerai son numéro à la jolie prof de danse puis s'éloigna pour laisser les pompiers fermer les portes. Elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit ses amis, un sourire scotché sur le visage.


	3. OS III

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu ai fais ça..."

"Roh, ça va !"

"Une petite mamie, Clarke !" Octavia lui fit les gros yeux.

"Juste parce ce qu'elle était ridée ne veut pas dire qu'elle était _si_ vieille..."

"Elle était clairement vieille... Et elle avait une canne !" La cadette Blake leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je préserve ma santé. C'est mon devoir en tant que docteur." Clarke souligna en entrant dans son appartement.

"Tu es folle."

" _Tu_ es folle!"

"Vous l'êtes toute les deux." Le frère d'Octavia vint les saluer et embrassa sa fiancée. "Elle a fait quoi?"

"Hey ! Pourquoi ça serait moi ? Dis-lui, Clarke!"

"Salope." Clarke murmurra. "Je suis encore une gentille citoyenne à ses yeux."

"Vous allez cracher le morceau ou je peux aller faire la sieste?"

"Ton adorable fiancée était apparement trop fatigué pour tenir debout dix minutes dans un bus, alors elle a roulé sa veste sous son pull et a faire croire à une pauvre grand-mère qu'elle était enceinte pour pouvoir s'asseoir !"

"Tu as fais ça?" Bellamy s'écroula sur le canapé en emportant la blonde avec lui, un demi-sourire au bout des lèvres.

"Permet-moi de te présenter, James, ton fils." Clarke lui dit en posant sa veste dans le creu de son bras.

"Haha, je n'appelerais jamais mon fils James." Grimaça-t-il en reniant son enfant et en le jetant sur le fauteil.

"Comment tu l'appelerais?" L'interrogea Clarke.

"J'aime bien Maia." Il haussa les épaules.

"Sérieusement Bell ? Un prénom grec ? T'es pas assez nerd comme ça?" Se moqua Octavia.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais une fille. Je t'imaginais plutôt jouer au rugby avec un petit garçon qui aurait la même coupe que toi..." Clarke rougit en imaginant la scène.

"Nop." Il sourit en prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras. "Je voudrais une mini-Clarke."

"Genre... Maintenant?"

"Comment ça maintenant?" Octavia fit les gros yeux.

"Mh, mh, maintenant." Bellamy hocha la tête et déposa un baiser bruyant sur sa bouche.

"On aura peut-être besoin d'entrainement."

"Ok, donc maintenant, maintenant." Octavia se leva du fauteuil et attrapa rapidement son sac à main.

"Je suis presque sûr que mes gars savent s'y prendrent."

"OKEEE, BYYYE !" Octavia claqua la porte et essaya de chaser de son cerveau l'image de son frère et sa meilleure amie en train de se monter dessus sur le canapé.


	4. OS IV

Comme tout les mardis, Clarke sortit de cours à 16h et traversa le parking pour accéder aux arrêts de bus. Un bruit de klaxon retentit à deux coups à sa droite, elle tourna la tête vers la source. L'auteur du boucan n'était autre qu'un grand homme à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux noirs. Clarke ne le connaissait pas, ne lui avait jamais parlé plus d'une minute mais la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il était toujours là, le mardi à 16h. Il la klaxonnait et lui sortait une phrase de drague à deux balles. Elle aurait presque pu le prendre pour un harceleur, seulement il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Il se contentait de la draguer et de lui décocher un joli sourire en coin. Clarke tendit l'oreille quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, déjà prête à rire aux bêtises de son inconnu.

"T'aurais pas un pansement? Parce que je me suis niqué les genoux en tombant pour toi..."

Clarke se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête et reprit sa route, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, elle se retourna vers le beau brun et le vit serrer une brune dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser longuement la joue. Clarke reconnu Octavia, une fille de sa classe assez solitaire et avec qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé hors des cours. Elle se promit de lui parler le lendemain... Après tout, si le petit-copain d'Octavia se permettait de la draguer depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle prit place dans son bus et observa la voiture du dragueur s'éloigner.

.

.

"Octavia !"

"Oui?" La brune se retourna vers Clarke, surprise qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

"Tu va bien?" Clarke ne la laissa même pas répondre et continua. "Ecoutes, je voulais te parler de quelque chose... Hier, je t'ai vu monter dans une voiture, avec un mec et je voulais que tu saches que je savais pas que c'était ton copain ! Mais depuis quelques semaines, il me 'drague' à la sortie des cours... Rien de bien méchant, mais quand même, à ta place, je l'accepterais pas et je m'en veux terriblement de l'avoir laissé faire, il avait l'air gentil et..."

"Clarke !" Octavia la coupa et posa son bras sur le sien. "Tout va bien, c'est pas mon copain !"

"C'est ton père ?!" Clarke s'étouffa, horrifiée.

"C'est mon frère, Bellamy."

"Ton frère? Ton frère !" Clarke souffla de soulagement et s'appuya contre le mur. "Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me travaillait la cervelle depuis hier."

"Crois-moi, si il avait été mon copain, je t'aurais casser la gueule depuis un bon moment." Octavia rigola de bon coeur. "Je l'ai grillé en train de te matter depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà !"

"Ah?" Clarke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

"Je lui ai dis de se lancer une bonne dizaine de fois mais apparement, te lancer des vannes pourries à distance, ça lui suffit."

"A lui, peut-être..."

"Ça veut dire quoi ça?" Dit Octavia en penchant la tête d'un air enjoué. "Est-ce que Clarke Griffin, belle-fille du maire et de la principale adjointe, en pinçerait pour Bellamy Blake, petit délinquant des rues qui travaille dans un garage?"

"Et ça, qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" Clarke leva un sourcil. "C'est pas parce que j'ai pas parents coincés qu'il faut que je le sois."

"Alors pourquoi tu l'as jamais invité à sortir ?"

"Bah euh... c'est lui qui me drague depuis perpète !" Octavia éclata de rire devant les joues rouge de Clarke et lui fit signe de la suivre vers le prochain cours.

"J'ai une idée." Dit la brune avec un sourire malsain.

"J'aime pas ça."

Le mardi suivant, Clarke attendit Octavia devant la porte de leur dernier cours. Elle sortit la dernière et s'approcha de la blonde d'un pas lent.

"Tu m'étonnes que je t'ai jamais vu rentrer avec lui avant la semaine dernière... Tu es la personne la plus lente que je connaisse."

"je suis pas lente ! Je prend mon temps." Octavia leva le doigt comme si elle venait de citer la parole d'un sage.

"C'est exactement la même chose." Octavia secoua la tête et la prit par le bras pour la faire marcher à son allure. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu as à dire?"

"Oui... J'espère juste ne pas paniquer devant ton frère et bafouiller comme un enfant qui apprend à parler..."

"Tout ira bien, tu verra. Il va s'en mordre les doigts." Octavia prit une grande bouffée d'air puis expira. "J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête."

Elles franchirent le portail ensemble et Octavia glissa sa main dans celle de Clarke en les faisant légèrement balancer d'avant en arrière. Elles approchèrent de l'emplacement de Bellamy à petits pas. Elles se chuchotèrent des paroles inutiles mais qui pouvait sembler romantique du point de vue de quelqu'un qui ne les entendait pas.

"T'aimes le sel?" Dit Octavia en approchant sa tête de celle de Clarke.

"Je préfère le saut en parachute."

"Waouh... Et tes cheveux? T'es une vrai blonde?"

"Ta gueule, pétasse."

"Je le savais !" Octavia ria à gorge déployé puis s'approcha de la joue de Clarke pour l'embrasser comme son frère le faisait avec elle. Octavia regarda droit devant elle et fit un coucou à son frère.

"J'arrive dans une minute, Bell !"

Il leur fit un signe de tête et appuya son dos contre sa voiture en les observant les sourcils froncés. Elles se mirent face à face et Clarke prit les mains de la cadette Blake dans les siennes.

"Dis-moi..." Clarke commança en parlant un peu plus fort. "Est ce que c'est mon vagin qui pleure ou... tu es carrément sexy?"

"Awww..." Octavia se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire et prit la tête de Clarke entre ses mains. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Elles pouvaient clairement entendre Bellamy s'étouffer avec sa salive et jurer entre chaque quinte.

"On se voit demain." Octavia s'éloigna d'elle et rejoignit son frère près de la voiture. Clarke leur lança un dernier regard avant de partir vers les bus.

"Je rêve ou quoi?" S'écriait Bellamy au loin.

"Bah quoi? Fallait te bouger le cul avant mon coco. C'est pas parce que je la draguais pas vulgairement qu'elle m'interessait pas aussi..."

Clarke n'entendit pas la suite, elle comptait sur Octavia pour tout lui raconter le lendemain.

"Je vais devoir rentrer un bus toute seule maintenant..." Annonça Octavia lors de leur premier cours en commun le mercredi.

"Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Il fait la gueule. Apparement il allait te demander d'aller prendre un café avec lui samedi. Il avait posé un repos spécialement pour ça."

"Oh merde."

"Mouais, écoutes, si tu veux je lui raconte la vérité ce soir. Je pensais que ça serait drôle de lui jouer ce tour mais il était vraiment vexé que je lui 'pique sa copine'."

"Non, attend, c'est à moi de lui dire. Je vais le faire, j'irais le voir au garage et j'en profiterais pour l'inviter. Faut bien que l'un de nous deux porte ses couilles tôt ou tard !" Octavia sourit à Clarke et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu sais Clarke, je serais très contente de t'avoir en belle-soeur. T'es pas comme les autres filles, le genre de pétasse en talon qui rigole comme un dindon. Pourquoi on était pas copine avant, tu me rappel?"

"Aucune idée." Clarke passa son bras sur les épaules de la petite brune et la secoua légèrement. "Mais j'ai hâte de rattraper le temps perdu."

Clarke entra dans le magasin d'automobile d'un pas hésitant. Elle chercha Bellamy du regard et s'avança vers la caisse quand elle s'aperçu que les rayons étaient déserts. Elle toussota pour attirer l'attention du brun appuyé nonchalamment derrière le comptoir. Il leva mollement la tête vers elle et leva un sourcils dans sa direction.

"Euh, bonjour..." Elle lut le badge sur la poitrine. "John."

"C'est Murphy."

"D'accord, euh, j'ai creuvé un pneu de ma voiture en roulant sur un clou dans mon garage et..."

"Epargnes-moi les détails, tu veux." Il se leva de sa chaisse et passa la barrière de la console. "C'est laquelle?" Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

"En faite, je me demandais si, euh..." Le dénommé Murphy soupira et son expression fit perdre à Clarke ses couleurs. Elle laissa tomber ses clés dans sa paume et pinça ses lèvres. "La mini rouge..."

Elle le suivit dehors et le laissa conduire sa voiture sur les quelques mètres qu'il restait à faire pour la garer à l'intérieur du garage. Il suréleva la voiture et inspecta le pneu en question.

"C'est bizarre... ça ressemble pas à un trou causé par un clou..."

"Euh..."

"Clarke?" Une voix résonna derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fit face à un Bellamy en tshirt blanc _moulant_ et couvert de cambouis. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le reconnaitre et plissa les yeux.

"Bonjour, euh... toi." Elle simula. _Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait son prénom... et son âge, et l'emplacement de sa tâche de naissance..._

"Pardon, c'est vrai, je me suis jamais présenté... Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia, ta... copine..." Il tendit une main vers elle. Elle aurait bien voulu serré sa main n'importe quand mais l'idée de se retrouver avec des tâches de graisse sur elle ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Elle se contenta de regarder sa main en souriant, gêné. Il sembla percuter et recula sa main. "Désolé."

"C'est rien. Enchanté, Bellamy." Elle lui sourit, ravit de pouvoir prononcer son prénom devant lui _._ _Promis, je te le crirais un de ses soirs..._

"T'es là pour quoi?"

"Un clou ! Paf ! " Elle leva les mains innocement.

"M'ouais." Commenta Murphy en arrière plan. Clarke lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _la-ferme-ou-je-t'écrase-sous-la-voiture._ Bellamy fronça leva les sourcils mais finit par sourire à la blonde.

"Il en a pour une dizaine de minutes... " Il désigna Murphy de la tête. "Si tu veux, je te fais un café en attendant."

"Avec plaisir." Elle le suivit dans un petit bureau au fond du garage et ils s'installèrent sur un vieux canapé aussi moelleux que de la mie de pain. Ils restèrent assis quelques secondes, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en hochant la tête comme deus petits chiens sur la plage arrière d'une voiture. Il finit par ouvrit la bouche.

"Je voulais m'excuser, tu sais, pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire... Les blagues un peu douteuses..."

"C'est tout bon... j'ai trouvé ça drôle." Clarke rougit légèrement en se rememorant tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

"Disons que c'est assez gênant comme situation. Je te draguais et pendant ce temps là, tu sortais avec ma soeur... Comment j'ai fais pour pas m'en rendre compte surtout?!"

"A propos de ça..." Elle fit la grimace. " Ta soeur et moi, on est jamais vraiment sorti ensemble."

"Comment ça?" Il ouvrit grand la bouche. "Tu veux dire que vous... vous couchiez juste ensemble?"

"Non ! Non, non !" Elle agita ses mains pour l'arrêter. "Par où commencer, euh... Tu te souviens le dernier mardi où tu m'as sorti une de tes blagues douteuses?"

"Clarke, je me souviens de chaque fois où je t'ai adressé la parole. Donc oui." Elle rougit à ses mots.

"Oh... et bien ce jour là, je t'ai vu avec Octavia et vu comme vous étiez proche, j'ai cru que c'était ta copine... on s'etait jamais vraiment parlé en cours donc je savais pas qu'elle avait un frère, où un copain... enfin bref, le lendemain je suis allé la voir pour lui dire que son copain, toi, me draguais. Elle m'a tout de suite expliqué qui tu étais et qu'elle savait que tu avais un... penchant pour moi."

"Je vais la tuer."

"Peut-être pas quand même... et on a décidé de faire semblant de sortir ensemble pour que tu te bouges le cul et que tu m'invites à sortir... Mais je dois dire que ça a eu l'effet inverse...et l'estomac d'Octavia ne supporte pas vraiment les transports en commun."

"Bien fait pour elle, je pari que c'était son idée !"

"Euh oui."

"Ah!"

"Les gars? J'ai finis." Interrompit Murphy.

"Ah déjà?" Dit tristement Bellamy.

"J'arrive dans une minute." Clarke prevenu Murphy, qui repartit dans le magasin. Elle sortit de la petite pièce amménagée suivit de près par Bellamy et retrouva sa voiture devant le garage, comme neuve.

"Joli voiture..."

"Merci. Ce petit bijou sera totalement à moi dans quelques mois, pour mes 21 ans !" Dit Clarke fièrement.

"J'ai comme l'intuition qu'il n'y avait aucun clou dans ton garage..."

"J'avoue tout... Je suis coupable." Bellamy lui lança un de ses sourire magnifique et elle fondit intérieurement. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille payer le prix de t'adresser la parole..." Elle dit en pointant le magasin du doigt.

"Oui, d'accord..." Il perdit son sourire et Clarke émit un petit son de desespoir dans sa tête. Il lui fit signe de la main et commença a repartir vers le garage en tripotant un torchon recouvert de cambouis. Clarke ne resista pas et le héla.

"Bellamy, attend..." Elle trottina vers lui en tapotant les poches de son jean. "Je crois que j'ai perdu mon téléphone... Je pourrais avoir le tien?" Elle leva la tête vers Bellamy en se mordant la lèvre. Il lui souriait exactement comme elle l'aimait. Il approcha sa main de la poche de sa veste et en tira son téléphone. Il tapa rapidement les dix chiffres et lui rendit son portable. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran. Il s'était enregister sous le nom de "Bell :)" Elle releva la tête vers lui, le rouge aux joues.

"Et si on allait se boire un café... disons samedi? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais libre..."


	5. OS V

Un vendredi soir au _Hundred_ était toujours mouvementé. Les clients affluaient de cinq heure à minuit avant de se rendre à la boîte de nuit qui se trouvait à cinquante mètres du bar.

Clarke avait passé la soirée derrière le comptoir, à servir des cocktails et remballer ceux qui tentaient de la draguer.

"Oh, je suis désolé, je joue pas avec les petites queues."

"Moi, une petite queue?" Lui demanda l'homme en pouffant. "Tu veux vérifier?"

"Vas y." Elle lui répondit trés sérieusement. Il la dévisagea avant de souffler et de faire demi-tour, sa bière à la main.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, elle fit glisser le torchon qui reposait sur son épaule et nettoya la place désormais vide en face d'elle. Elle saisit la tasse de café vide d'un autre client.

"Un autre?" Le brun à lunettes hocha la tête en rougissant et reprit la lecture de son livre. Il était arrivé dans les vingt-deux heures, comme il le faisait quelques fois, et avait sortit un livre d'au moins huit-cent pages de sa sacoche.

La langue de Clarke la démangeait. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon aussi mignon faisait dans un bar, à lire, tout seul au comptoir. Etait-il un pervers? Un policier sous couverture? Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander autre chose que s'il voulait à nouveau du café.

Elle déposa la tasse en face de _Mr Nerd -C'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait surnommé quand sa colocataire lui avait demandé son genre de mec, enroulé dans leur couette, devant La La Land, un pot de glace brownie-caramel sur les genoux-_ et tcheka l'heure. Il était bientôt deux heure du matin et l'endroit serait vide d'ici trois quart d'heure.

Elle contourna le bar et alla débarrasser quelques tables abandonnés. Elle donna un coup d'éponge sur celles-ci et remonta les chaises dessus, sachant pertinement qu'aucun nouveau client n'entrera ce soir.

"Hey Mama !" Un homme à la peau bronzé la siffla et elle se retourna vers lui, un air choqué paint sur le visage.

"Mon fils?"

"Euh, non."

"Je croyais, puisque tu m'appelles maman... mais ça me dérange pas tu sais." Elle l'informa en s'approchant de lui et ses amis, torchon en main. "J'ai perdu mon père quand j'étais gamine alors les petits jeux de Maman-Papa, _j'adore._ " Elle insista devant le regard perdu des trois amis. " Ca compense un peu le manque affectif, tu comprend? Mais vous pouvez jouer avec nous, hein!" Elle ajouta devant les rires des deux autres. "Vous pourriez être nos voisins gays. Après tout, ça devrait pas vous gêné, vous avez déjà fait des trucs tout les trois, je suppose."

Ils se lévèrent de leur place et partirent sans demander leur reste. Clarke haussa les épaules et nettoya leur table.

"Clarke."

"Hey Jasper!" Elle lui fit coucou de sa main libre.

"Ecoutes, je sais que ces clients sont chiants, mais tu les fait tous fuir avec tes répliques. J'ai entendu dire qu'un autre bar allait ouvrir pas loin d'ici alors si tu continues, ils iront tous là-bas."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?"

"Je sais que mes recettes sont les meilleurs du monde." Dit il en s'éventant. "Mais ton attitude dépasse les bornes. La prochaine fois que je te vois faire, ça sera fini."

"Attend, tu veux me virer alors que je me fais harceler sur mon lieu de travail?"

"Et ça me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Tu es mon amie mais ce bar, c'est notre vie à Monty et moi. Et puis c'est pas si grave. Tu as ton autre boulot à côté, tu pourra te focaliser dessus."

Clarke soupira mais acquiessa.

"C'est d'accord Jasper, je sers tes _fabuleuses_ boissons et je ferme ma gueule."

"Et c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime le plus."

Il prit Clarke dans ses bras et repartit à l'arrière du bar.

"Je vais le dire à Tavi!" Elle lui cria avant qu'il ne claque la porte. Elle piétinna jusqu'au comptoir et repassa derrière pour ranger la vaisselle dans la machine.

"Je suis désolé..." Elle tourna la tête vers le lecteur insatiable et arqua un sourcil. "Pour vos conditions de travail." Il ajouta.

"C'est pas mon travail. C'est juste le job qui me retient de rester enfermer chez moi."

"Et c'est quoi votre travail?" Il sembla soudainement intéressé.

"Dealer." Voyant le beau brun perdre son sourire, elle completa. "Je rigole. Vous voyez, c'est à cause de mon 'humour' que je ne me fais pas vraiment à la vie du 'dehors'." Elle avait accentué sa phrase en faisait des guillemets avec ses doigts. "Je suis peintre. Portraitiste surtout."

"J'adore la peinture!" Il sautillait presque sur sa chaise haute.

Clarke lui sourit et se dit que caché derrière son livre se trouvait quelqu'un de trés demonstratif.

"Et vous, c'est quoi votre métier?" Dit-elle en nettoyant le comptoir, face à lui.

"Je suis prof d'histoire à l'université."

"D'où les bouquins."

"Oui... J'avoue que je me force à lire dehors sinon, je serais toujours chez moi en dehors des cours."

"Nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer." Plaisanta Clarke.

"On dirait bien." Il renchérit avec un sourire en coin.

Elle avait dit ça avec humour mais après un sourire comme le sien, elle n'en était plus trés sûre.

"Puisqu'on est lancé dans les déclarations..." Commença le professeur. "Je dois avouer que je ne viens ici que pour toi... pour vous, pardon."

"Pour toi, c'est très bien." Lui sourit Clarke, le rouge aux joues. "Continu." Il étoufa un rire et rougit à son tour.

"A vrai dire, c'est ma petite soeur qui m'a dit, ou plutôt _menacer_ , que je devais sortir de chez moi et elle m'a conseillé ce pub. Au départ, je trouvais cet endroit trop bruyant mais quand j'ai voulu partir, je t'ai entendu répondre à un de ces types glauques." Clarke se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. "Alors je suis resté et je t'ai observé les remballer un par un et j'ai trouvé ça..."

"Stalker."

"Sexy."

"Toi aussi." Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait distraitement arrêté de nettoyer et s'était accoudé au bar pour se rapprocher du jeune homme. Elle vit son regard se balader sur son visage et s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. N'ayant pas envie d'être renvoyé, elle se redressa et avala durement sa salive. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule, elle mit les pieds dans le plats.

"Le bar ferme dans moins de trente minutes. Ca te dirait un dernier verre avec moi?"

"Hum." Il retroussa le nez et remonta ses lunettes. "Je ne bois pas avec des inconnus."

"Je m'appelle Clarke." Elle lui tendit sa main. "Et ce n'etait pas vraiment une invitation à boire."

"Bellamy." Elle prit sa petite main dans la sienne. "Et c'est tant mieux parce que j'ai bu au moins quatre café en deux heures."

"C'était une tactique pour avoir mon prénom?"

"Oui... Au cas où tu me jetes à la porte après ce _verre_... Je pourrais toujours te stalker."

"Salut ma jolie..." Intervient un des dernier client, visiblement pas très sobre. "Ca te dirait un petit tour aux toilettes avec moi?" Il tenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil mais ne fit que cligner des yeux.

"Ca depend..." Elle allait continuer avant de se rappeler des paroles de Jasper.

"Tu aimes le fisting?" Continua Bellamy. "Parce que je peux te dire qu'elle y va _à fond_..."

L'homme devint vert et pretexta devoir aller chez le vétérinaire avant de s'enfuir du bar. Clarke reporta son regard vers son nouveau client préféré, la bouche entre-ouverte.

"Tu crois aux âmes-soeurs?" Bellamy lui sourit mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle fit le tour du bar et se dirigea vers la dernère table occupé. "Désolé, mais le bar ferme ses portes un peu plus tôt ce soir." Elle chassa le petit groupe de filles titubantes et debarassa rapidement leur table. Elle balanca son tablier sur le porte-manteau, attrapa d'une main son sac et de l'autre Bellamy.

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement fut rempli de bousculades, d'embrassades et de rires.

Elle s'arrêta au pied de son bâtiment et se retourne vers son Mr Nerd, qui regardait étrangement la facade.

"Que je sache... tu es vraiment dans le genre fisting, bondage, tout ça ? Parce que j'ai des menottes mais c'est tout, tu risques d'être déçu." Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

"Tu devinera par toi-même." Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle posa sa main sur son torse _. 'Olalalala... ces muscles..." Pensa-t-elle._

"J'ai une colocataire, au cas où elle sera là, que ça devienne pas bizarre. Mais elle est jamais là, toujours chez son copain. D'ailleurs je pense qu'elle va pas rester longtemps, faudra que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre..." Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux du brun.

"Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle invitation?"

"Ca dépend... Je joue pas avec les petites queue si tu te souviens bien." Il pouffa et ils entrèrent dans le hall.

"J'ai mes chances alors."

Ils prirent l'ascenceur et Clarke dût se retenir d'arracher les boutons de sa chemise. Elle se promit de le faire une fois chez elle et se contenta ses baisers plus que parfait de Bellamy.

Après une sessions d'embrassade contre sa porte, elle réussi à trouver la bonne clé et à ouvrir la porte. Par chance, sa colocataire était absente.

"Attend... je connais cet appart."

"Ah bon?"

"Ma soeur vit ici ! Elle m'a traîné ici pour brancher sa télé la semaine dernière."

"Octavia est ta soeur?"

"Cette peste ! C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a envoyé dans ton bar..."

"Merci." Bellamy étouffa un rire en voyant l'air vexé de la blonde.

"Excuses-moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ca fait des semaines que je te commande cinquante cafés alors que cette petite fouineuse aurait pu nous présenter bien avant !"

"Alors pourquoi on perd encore du temps?" Elle arqua un sourcil vers lui et il lui sourit.

"Elle va être folle demain matin." Il captura ses lèvres.

"Qui a dit que tu dormais ici?"

"Qui a dit qu'on dormirait tout court?"


	6. OS V Partie 2

Clarke entendit la porte de son appartement claquer et releva la tête du torse de l'appolon allongé dans son lit. La bouche en rond, elle pouffa de rire et s'assit sur ses cuisses.

"Ta soeur est à la maison."

"Et je m'envoi en l'air avec sa colocataire." Il termina avec un sourire en coin.

"T'as plus qu'à esperer qu'elle n'ouvre pas la porte... Parce que j'ai pas fini de faire joujou avec son grand frère adoré. " Elle se pencha en avant et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy. Ses mains sur ses reins la firent frissoner alors qu'elle commencait une nouvelle descente vers son nouveau jouet.

"Claaaaarke ?"

"Occupé !" Elle avertit avant de se cacher sous la couette. Bellamy attrapa l'oreiller à sa gauche et enfoui sa tête dedans pour étouffer ses grognements. La bouche de Clarke était miraculeuse et pas seulement pour le faire rire.

"Très bien ! Rejoins-moi dans la cuisine quand tu as finis... enfin quand _il_ a finit."

"Je ne sais pas si le fait que ma soeur soit dans la pièce à côté soit excitant ou complètement freinant." Il sentit la langue de la blonde chatouiller le bout de son membre et vit le visage rougit de Clarke emerger de sous la couette.

"Tu veux que j'arrête peut-être?"

"Oh non." Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière alors que Clarke reprit son activité jusqu'au point de non-retour. Elle sortit finalement de sous la couverture et s'allongea au côté de Bellamy en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres. Il se tourna vers le démon aux allures d'ange et enfoui sa main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés. Scellant leur lèvres, il laissa sa main libre vagabonder sur le corps de Clarke.

"Faut que j'aille voir Tavi."

"Mentionnes le nom de ma soeur encore une fois alors que je te touches et je _risque_ d'avoir un orgasme." Il ricana en s'écroulant à nouveau.

"Hey. Je suis celle qui fait les vannes dans cette relation." Elle passa au dessus de lui et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

"Oh on a une relation maintenant?"

"Ugh..." Elle rougit. "Faut que j'y aille." Elle se leva en vitesse et enfila son peignoir avant de sortir. Bellamy songea un instant aux paroles de la peintre-barmaid et se surpris à sourire comme un idiot. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'attacher à une personne aussi vite. Peut-être que les semaines qu'il avait passé à discretement la regarder au dessus de ses livres l'avaient aidé à apprecier chaque mimiques de l'inconnue, à l'époque. Il secoua la tête, cessa d'y réfléchir et décida de vivre le moment présent. Et à l'instant T, son corps lui réclamait grandement une douche. Peut-être même que s'il trainait assez, Clarke le rejoindrait.

De son côté, Clarke pénétra dans la cuisine et fut soumise au regard malicieux de son amie.

"Alors?" Dit-elle en désignant les chaussures de Bellamy près du canapé, accompagné de sa chemise.

"Ben, c'est arrivé comme ça, tu sais..." Elle grimaça en triturant ses doigts. "C'est pas comme si on savait que ça se passerait comme ça."

"Raah, allez craches le morceau ! Comment il est?" Octavia tapa amicalement son bras.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ça?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

"C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !" Clarke commençait à se poser des questions sur la relation des Blakes.

"Ben d'accord." Elle haussa finalement les épaules. Après tout, les frères et soeurs d'âges rapprochés se racontaient souvent leurs histoires... Pourquoi pas eux. "C'etait génial ! Absolument parfait ! C'était comme si il savait d'avance ce que j'allais aimé et _où_ j'allais aimer." Elle blablata un instant sur les dons que possédaient Bellamy, sans trop détailler tout de même.

"Ahah ! Il est mieux que Finn alors ?"

"Et de loin !"

"Remarque, Raven m'avait raconté que Finn en avait une petite." Elle ricana. "C'est à cause de lui que tu joues plus qu'avec la catégorie XXL, hein?"

"Euh, oui." Elle hésita un moment... Comment Octavia pouvait savoir que...

"Et comment il s'appelle le chanceux ?" Octavia fit danser ses sourcils. Clarke perdit son sourire et descendit de sa chaise haute.

"Euh, il faut que..." Elle se précipita vers sa chambre et entendit Octavia ricaner derrière elle.

"Je rêve ! Tu te souviens même pas de son nom? Il devait être un sacré bon coup !"

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et glissa contre celle-ci pour se calmer et clarifier son esprit. Octavia ignorait que l'homme présent chez elles était son frère. Et après ce que Clarke lui avait raconté, comment allait-elle réagir?

"Mais quelle cruche..." Elle enfoui sa tête dans ses bras et soupira. Elle entendit l'eau couler dans sa salle d'eau et se dit qu'il vallait mieux prévenir Bellamy de sa petite boulette.

Il l'écouta attentivement malgrè sa nudité et sa chevelure pleine de shampoing à la fraise.

"Pour résumé," Il posa un index de chaque côté de son front. "Tu viens de raconter à ma petite soeur à quel point je suis un dieu au lit et que j'en ai une grosse."

"Techniquement, j'ai pas exactement dis ça mais oui, c'était dans ces eaux là..." Elle rougit alors que Bellamy secoua la tête en souriant.

"Elle va faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines." Il rinça la mousse sur son crâne et Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'eau tomber en cascade sur son corps. "Et elle me laissera plus t'approcher à moins de cinq mètres avec une ceinture de chasteté."

"Bon..." Soupira Clarke. "Autant en profiter alors." Dit-elle en laissant tomber son peignoir.

A peine entré dansla douche, Bellamy attaqua les lèvres de - _apparement-_ sa nouvelle petite-amie. Comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, il rendit grâce à chaque parcelle de sa peau en y déponsant des baisers mouillés. Il mordilla les pâles mamelons de la femme dans ses bras et laissa courir sa langue dans le creu qui séparait les deux globes. Il sentit les bras de Clarke se resserer autour de sa nuque, sa main plonger dans ses boucles alors que l'autre se promenait dans son dos.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, des coups résonnèrent dans la pièce.

"Pas trois heures s'il vous plait ! Vous êtes pas les seuls à avoir passé une nuit de folie !"

Bellamy couina et déposa sa tête sur le ventre de Clarke, qui riait doucement. Clairement, il ne voulait rien savoir sur la vie sexuelle de sa soeur.

Clarke sortit en première et s'enroula dans une grande serviette. Elle tendit à Bellamy une seconde serviette, plus petite. Il s'en saisit avec un sourire en coin et se contenta d'essuyer son corps avec avant de la reposer sur le porte-serviette. Clarke lui proposa un short de sport appartenant à son ex. Ne voulant pas remettre ses vêtements de la veille, il le prit à contre-coeur et se contenta de remettre son marcel. Clarke rapidement un short et un tshirt 'de flemme', comme elle les appelait, deux fois trop grand et rempli de tâches de peinture.

Ils s'assirent sur son lit et décidèrent d'un plan. Affronter Octavia directement après tout ce que Clarke lui avait raconté semblait une mauvaise idée pour tout les deux. Clarke proposa de casser un verre et de se couper pour attirer l'attention d'Octavia pendant que Bellamy s'échapperait de la porte, elle l'inviterais ensuite de nouveau chez elle dans la semaine et ferait croire à la cadette qu'il venait de se rencontrer et d'avoir accrocher. Il suggéra plutôt d'attendre qu'Octavia aille se doucher et de partir tranquillement déjeuner dehors. Il pourrait ensuite revenir un autre jour pour effectuer la suite de l'idée de Clarke. Ils votèrent plutôt pour ce plan-là.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit glisser sa tête à l'extérieur pour analyser le salon. Soudainement, le téléphone de Bellamy se mit à sonner sur le lit de Clarke et il se jeta dessus pour couper la sonnerie. Clarke aperçu Octavia dans la cuisine, une pomme à la main et son portable à l'oreille. Celle-ci croisa son regard et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait venir mais sans faire de bruit. Clarke lui fit un sourire, qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace et elle se tourna vers Bellamy pour lui faire les gros yeux.

"Hey O..." Il tenta de garder une voix basse en répondant.

"Bell ! Ca va ?"

"Hum, oui et toi?"

"Oh, oui, je viens de rentrer de chez, euh, Harper. Tu te souviens d'elle? J'étais à l'école avec elle."

Bellamy ouvrit grand la bouche en entendant le mensonge de sa soeur et se retourna vers Clarke. Elle l'avait informé que son petit-ami s'appelait Lincoln, un policier de 29 ans, très gentil, et qu'Octavia passait presque toute ses nuits chez lui, quand il n'était pas de service. Clarke lui fit signe de ne rien dire et de tenter d'abreger la conversation.

"C'est génial, O. Tu m'appelais pour ça?"

"Oh, je voulais aussi savoir si tu étais aller dans ce pub dont je t'avais parlé."

"Oui... Oui ! Très peu pour moi, ce genre d'endroit."

"Ah... domage. Tu n'y as rencontré personne? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'a pas eu de petite-amie."

Bellamy rougit et lança un regard vers Clarke, qui cachait son sourire derrière ses longs cheveux.

"Tu sais que j'ai pleins de travail en ce moment. Je viens de commencer à l'université donc..."

"C'est vrai..."

 _'Pleins de travail, mes fesses, oui. Il vient presque tout les soirs au bar.'_ Pensa Clarke en souriant. Le mensonge était donc quelque chose de familiale chez les Blakes.

"Bon j'avoue tout !" Cracha Octavia en se promenant dans le salon. "Si je t'ai envoyé dans ce bar c'est parce que ma colocataire y travaille de temps en temps."

"Oh Clarke travaille là-bas? Pas vu..." Il tenta.

"Comment tu sais qu'elle s'appelle Clarke?" Bellamy se tapa le front. Octavia ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa colocataire.

"Je l'ai vu sur la boîte au lettre la semaine dernière. Et j'ai cru apercevoir quelques photos dans le salon. Une blonde, c'est ça?" Il feigna l'ignorance.

"Oui, oui. Tu as raison. Enfin, bref, je pensais que vous pourriez bien vous entendre tout les deux mais elle est apparement avec quelqu'un à l'appart en ce moment et ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre... si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"C'est rien, Octavia. C'est pas comme si je l'a connaissais." Il se massa le front.

"Oui mais je croyais vraiment que ça aurait pu donner quelque chose de bien. Vous aimez tout les deux l'histoires, la randonné en montagne, ce que je ne comprend pas d'ailleurs, les parties de cartes interminables... Enfin bon." Bellamy soupira et s'approcha de la porte. Octavia semblait vraiment contrarié.

"Peut-être... que je passerais au bar et que j'irais la voir. Je suis sûre que c'est une fille bien. Je crois en ton jugement." Il entrelaca ses doigts à ceux de la blonde et observa discretement sa soeur trainé dans le salon. Malgré la culpabilité, il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit Octavia feuilleter son livre sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Ouais, le soucis c'est que je crois que le mec avec elle est un type bien. _'La vérité sur l'affaire Harry Quebert'_ ! Il lit des romans policiers ! Soit c'est un psychopathe, soit c'est le mec parfait pour Clarke et elle est déjà amoureuse de ce type. Qui lit des romans aussi ennuyeux?!"

"Ce livre est très bien ! Et la randonnée aussi !" Il tapa du pied pour se défendre.

"C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Tu es un type barbant. Il porte même des chemises pour aller dans un bar miteux ! Avec des Nike ! Ce type est..."

Bellamy attendit la fin de sa phrase et fût surpris quand elle mit fin à leur appel.

"Espèce de petit cafard !" Clarke s'alarma et s'eloigna de la porte en entendant les bruits de pas dans le couloir.

"Bande de pervers !" Octavia ouvrit la porte en grand et fit de même avec sa bouche en voyant son frère et Clarke côte à côte.

"Vous !"

"Attend, on peut tout t'expliquer !" Clarke leva ses mains pour se proteger des petits projectiles d'Octavia.

"Pendant tout ce temps, j'essayais de vous arranger un coup et vous, vous copulez dans mon dos !"

"Déjà, plus personne n'utilise le mot copuler et ensuite, c'était _juste_ cette nuit." Clarke lui lançu un regard noir. "Enfin, cette nuit et les suivantes." Il lui sourit pour l'apaiser.

"Comment oses-tu me corriger?"Elle lança le livre de Bellamy sur son torse. Il l'inspecta rapidement pour vérifier son état, un air inquiet sur le visage. "Et toi !" Octavia pointa son doigt vers Clarke. "Comment oses-tu me raconter ta vie sexuelle avec mon _frère_!"

Octavia tira la langue, visiblement dégoûté. Elle tapa du pied comme Bellamy l'avait fait plus tôt et prit soudainement les deux amants dans ses bras.

"Vous pouvez pas savoir à quelle point je suis heureuse !" Dit-elle le visage rouge de colère avant de partir en direction de sa chambre. "Et surtout, n'essayez pas de me faire jouer aux cartes avec vous !" Elle claqua la porte avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau plus doucement et de murmurer. "Je parle du vrai jeu de cartes hein.. pas de... hein..."

Elle ferma à nouveau sa porte. Bellamy cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Clarke, qui le regardait déjà en pinçant ses lèvres.

"Bon. Ben, ça c'est plutôt bien passé."


	7. OS VI

Bellamy tapait du pied à l'extérieur du café dans lequel sa soeur et lui avait rendez-vous tout les jours avant les cours. Depuis la veille, une brume épaisse avait recouvert la ville et d'énormes flocons tombaient du ciel pour se poser délicatement sur le sol. Il vit au loin sa cadette courir vers lui en lui criant des excuses.

"Ne cours pas, tu va..."

Octavia glissa sur une plaque de verglas à quelques mètres de lui. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'aida à se relever en lui enlevant la neige de son jean pendant qu'elle se massait les fesses.

"Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

-Allez, viens, t'es déjà en retard !"

Il la prit pas la manche de sa grosse doudoune blanche et l'entraina à l'intérieur. La petite clochette retentit dans la boutique et une petite blonde sortit précipitement des cuisines, du chocolat autour de la bouche. Octavia ria et tapota le coin de sa bouche pour la prévenir.

"Bonjour, _dit poliment la jeune femme en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres._ Que puis-je vous servir?

-Bonjour ! Un chocolat bien chaud, s'il vous plait _, commanda la brune._

-Un café viennois _, demanda l'aîné des Blakes._ Oh ! Un sandwich poulet-fromage aussi, _dit-il en fouillant dans son sac, la tête à moitié à l'intérieur,_ je crois que j'ai oublié mon repas chez moi."

Ils patientèrent un petit instant avant que la serveuse, Clarke, d'après son insigne, ne dépose les deux boissons chaudes sur le comptoir et annonce le prix de son habituel voix excessivement douce.

"Attendez, et mon sandwich ?

-Quel sandwich?

-J'ai commandé un sandwich poulet-fromage ! Vous êtes bouché ou quoi?

-Bellamy ! _Le gronda sa soeur, elle leva sa main pour le taper._

-Non, c'est de ma faute _, rassura Clarke en faisant signe à Octavia de ne pas le taper._ Je n'avais pas vu, je suis désolé.

-Comment ça pas vu ? Je l'ai dit pourtant, non?

-Bell... _Commença la cadette_.

-Restez pas là ! J'ai pas 2h !"

Il fit signe à la vendeuse d'aller rapidement chercher son sandwich et secoua la tête et se tournant vers Octavia. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air choqué, la bouche semi-ouverte.

"Quoi?!"

Octavia sursauta et fronça les sourcils, prête à lui répondre aussi méchament que lui le faisait. Clarke revint au même moment et déposa un sandwich délicatement emballé sur un petit plateau, à côté des deux boissons. Bellamy déposa un billet de vingt sur le comptoir et prit leur commande.

"Gardez la monnaie, vous pourrez peut-être vous acheter de nouvelles oreilles avec."

Il alla s'installer au fond du café à côté d'un radiateur et s'affala sur sa chaise. Il allait ouvrir son manuel d'histoires quand il remarqua l'air furieux d'Octavia en face de lui.

"Bon tu va me dire ce que tu as maintenant ? Parce si tu fronce encore une peu plus tes sourcils, tu as de forte chance de ressembler à Frida Kahlo.

-Non mais tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé ? Tu as été exécrable !

-Tu exagères..."

Il ouvrit son livre en buvant une gorgée de son café. Sentant toujours le regard de sa soeur sur lui, il referma le gros bouquin.

"D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai été sévère. Tu sais très bien que je suis nerveux quand j'ai des examens et la nervosité, ça me rend méchant _, il grimaça puis grommela,_ mais bon, si elle avait écouté aussi...

"Bell, _Octavia se massa le crâne et ferma les yeux quelques secondes_. Je comprend totalement que tes partiels puissent te strésser mais comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi... aveugle ? Tu ne t'interesse vraiment à rien à part tes contes de fées ? Tu pourrais pas faire attention à ceux qui t'entourent un peu?"

Bellamy cligna des yeux et ouvrit sa bouche en grand.

"Contes de fées ?! Tu penses que la mythologie est un conte de fées ?!

-Bellamy !"

Octavia tapa violement sur sa main. Il la retira de la table et la massa, un air choqué peint sur le visage. La jeune brune se leva de table et prit son chocolat avec elle.

"Je vais en cours _, elle annonça_. Bellamy, s'il te plait, fais attention."

Elle lui embrassa la joue et sortit du café sans se retourner. Bellamy soupira un grand coup et ouvrit une nouvelle fois son livre à la page voulu. Il lui restait une petite demi heure avant de partir pour l'université, autant profiter du calme de l'endroit pour réviser un peu. Malgrè le silence et son envie de réussir ses examens, il n'avait pas le coeur à réviser. Les paroles d'Octavia résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête _. Faire attention_. Il faisait attention ! Ce n'etait tout de même pas lui qui avait glissé sur du verglas un quart d'heure plus tôt...

Après dix minutes de lecture dans le vide, il ferma son manuel et termina son café d'une seule traite. Son regard vagabondea dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Le froid reignait sur la ville et les gens évitaient de trainer dehors par ce temps. La clochette de la porte retentit, annonçant l'arrivé l'un client. Instinctivement, ses yeux dérivèrent vers les portes de la cuisine, d'où sortit précipitement Clarke, cette fois ci sans miettes de gâteaux autour de la bouche. Il se mit discrètement à détailler la jeune blonde derrière le comptoir. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais elle était plutôt jolie. Même très jolie. Ses cheveux blond et bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses joues rondes semblaient aussi douce que la peau d'un bébé et ses yeux bleux étaient d'une intensité incroyable.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il s'était mit à faire sautiller sa jambe sous la table. La culpabilité l'envahit soudainement et il décida d'attendre qu'elle finisse avec son client pour aller s'excuser auprès d'elle. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses mots, la blonde profita qu'il n'y ai aucun client pour retourner à l'arrière du café. Bellamy se leva de sa chaise et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la caisse. A son grand étonnement, la jeune femme n'accouru pas comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Il se pencha en avant pour essayer d'apercevoir les cuisines et aperçu une tête blonde, dos à lui, bougeant energiquement ses mains devant un grand homme brun très fin, avec de drôles de lunettes posé sur le haut de son crâne. Il secoua ses mains en l'air pour attirer l'attention et fût soulager quand le garçon tourna son regard vers lui et le pointa du doigt à la serveuse. Celle-ci se retourna et echappa un petit cri tremblant en apercevant son client.

"Je fais si peur que ça _... Se murmurra-t-il à lui-même_."

Clarke accouru dans la salle et lança un sourire timide à Bellamy.

"Excusez-moi, _elle sussura presque._

-C'est rien, _il se racla la gorge et s'appuya d'une main sur le comptoir avant de la regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le servait._ Ecoutez, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de tout à l'heure. J'ai été très impoli avec vous et je vous ai limite agréssé pour... un sandwich, _il rit mais se reprit en se massant le front_. Je me sens vraiment mal. Ma soeur m'a bien fait la moral aussi et j'avoue que je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'elle m'a dit et... Vous pourriez arrêter de fixer ma bouche comme ça? C'est assez perturbant..."

A la fin de sa phrase, Clarke le regarda dans les yeux et se mit à rire hystériquement. Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir pour se stabilliser et essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Elle respira profondément et replongea son regard dans celui de Bellamy, un sourire en coin.

"Non, je ne peux pas."

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et la regarda de haut en bas.

"Ah... Je savais que j'étais pas horrible physiquement mais de là à vouloir m'embrasser sans me connaitre alors que je vous ai crier dessus tout à...

-Je suis malentendante _, avoua-t-elle en rougissant_. L'articulation m'aide à comprendre les sons ou les lettres que je n'entend pas très bien."

Bellamy resta un petit moment sans bouger. Clarke avait des problèmes auditifs. Clarke lisait sur ses lèvres de ses clients pour comprendre l'intégralité de leur commande. Il lui avait laissé la monnaie en lui disant de s'acheter des oreilles ! Au fur et à mesure de ses pensées, la bouche de Bellamy s'ouvrit de plus en plus grand et il réalisa l'énorme boulette qu'il avait commise.

"Oh mon dieu... Je suis désolé ! Je savais pas ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû faire attention..."

Il se tapa le front de sa main et appuya ses coudes sur le bar. Les paroles de sa soeur lui revinrent une nouvelle fois en tête... _Faire attention_. Il leva les yeux vers la blonde et un rire nerveux lui échappa.

"Je ne vous en veux pas. Au moins, vous pensiez que j'etais une personne normale et vous m'avez remonté les bretelles comme vous l'auriez fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vous êtes resté vous-même.

-Oui, _il soupira puis tilta._ Attendez non ! Je ne suis pas méchant ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas vous, c'est moi !"

Il vit que la serveuse avait du mal à suivre ce qu'il racontait et pensa lui-même que ses paroles ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Il rougit et tapa la table du point en cherchant ses mots. Il se sentait tellement nerveux face à la blonde. Ses grand yeux bleus qui l'observaient dans les moindre détails lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens.

"Mon excuse va vous paraitre pitoyable mais je ne suis pas aussi cruel en général, je suis même le plus doux des agneaux _! Il hocha rapidement la tête et son coeur se réchauffa quand il vit la serveuse lui sourire._ Laissez-moi vous expliquer... Je suis en dernière année pour devenir professeur d'histoire, mes examens sont la semaine prochaine et si je foire ne serait-ce qu'une matière... Non, je ne peux me permettre aucune erreur, _il clarifia_. Alors en ce moment, avec le stress et tout ce qui va avec, je peux me montrer particulièrement irritant... et malheureusement, des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé, comme vous, en font les frais... Et maintenant, je me sens vraiment niais à tout faire pour que vous me pardonniez alors que je ne vous connais même pas."

Bellamy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et frotta energiquement son pied à terre comme pour creuser un trou. Et pouvoir s'y cacher pour le reste de la journée. Il vit une main se tendre devant lui et releva les yeux. Clarke attendait patiement qu'il lui serre la main en retour.

"Je m'appelle Clarke, _Bellamy fronça les sourcils mais accepta vivement la poignée de main de la jeune fille._

-Bellamy.

-Alors... Vous vous sentez moins niais maintenant que l'on se connait?

-Un peu _, il rit_. Peut-être que ça serait encore mieux si on pouvait se tutoyer, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Avec plaisir, Bellamy. Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma main?

-Oh oui bien sûr, _il lâcha sa petite main collante à cause des brownies au chocolat qu'elle picorait en cuisine depuis le début de son service._ Je vais devoir y aller, il soupira en regardant sa montre, j'ai cours dans un quart d'heure.

-Oh... Très bien, bon courage à toi dans ce cas, _elle lui dit avec un petit sourire._

-A toi aussi... J'espère qu'aucun autre client ne t'agressera aujourd'hui _, il plaisanta en marchant à reculons vers la porte._

-Aucune chance, les professeurs d'histoire en devenir ne fréquente pas beaucoup les vieux cafés retro _... Elle répliqua_."

Bellamy lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'enfoncer dans le froid de l'hiver. Il lui accorda un dernier regard à travers les écritures vertes de la vitrines et la vit essuyer un comptoir plus que propre en se mordant la lèvre. Il se surprit à s'imaginer la mordre lui-même et continua son chemin.

"Bellamy !"

Il se retourna et fit face à une Clarke en tshirt et jupe lui courir après. Elle avait visiblement froid mais souriait de toute ses dents.

"Clarke ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu va tomber malade !

-Je me demandais juste si... si il y avait beaucoup de serveuses qui trainaient devant ta fac quand tu sors de cours ?"

Elle lui sourit, le rouge aux joues, de froid et de gêne. Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

"A 18h30 devant le St James? Non, pas vraiment, _il lui répondit plein de malice dans la voix._

-Alors, peut-être que si tu en croisais une ce soir, tu pourrais l'inviter à sortir ? Manger ou boire un verre n'importe _... Elle haussa les épaules et serra ses bras autour d'elle._ Enfin je dis ça...

-Si j'en croise une, je te promet que c'est ce que je ferais... Tant que c'est une jolie, _elle me sourit_ , grande, brune...

-Hey ! Je parlais de moi !"

Bellamy eclata de rire et finit par sourire tendrement à la blonde enervé devant lui. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, il se pencha vers Clarke et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue froide.

"A ce soir."

Il lui fit signe de rentrer au chaud. Elle obeit et trottina vers le café.

"Ne cours pas ! Tu va..."

Clarke glissa sur la même plaque de verglas dont Octavia avait été la victime un peu plus tôt. Elle se releva rapidement et lui fit signe de la main avant de rentrer dans le café. Bellamy sourit dans le vide et secoua la tête pour se sortir les beaux yeux de Clarke de la tête. Sur la route, il attrapa son téléphone et appela sa petite soeur, qui décrocha rapidement.

"Tu va jamais le croire..."


	8. OS VII

_Mon chevalier..._

 _Penses-tu que l'on pourra un jour se rencontrer?_

 _Ta princesse. Desespérée._

 _Princesse_

 _Bientôt, tu connaitra la vérité. Soit patiente._

 _Ton chevalier aimant._

"Clarke, tu veux bien lâcher ton ordi, s'il te plait. Aides-moi plutôt à choisir." Octavia interpella son amie et lui montra deux serviettes de table pratiquement identiques. La blonde leva les yeux de son écran et dévisagea les objets.

"Où est la différence?"

"La couleur ! Ça me parait évident, celle-ci est crème, " Elle leva sa main droite, puis la gauche. " Et celle-là, écru."

"Octavia, tu trouves ça normal de te préoccuper autant de la décoration des tables alors que tu n'as toujours pas trouver ta robe?"

"Voyons, Clarke, tu crois vraiment que la mère de Lincoln ne va pas chercher à scruter le moindre détails de la salle juste pour me jeter une minime erreur à la figure?" Elle ne laissa même pas Clarke répondre et réprit. "Je pourrais mettre n'importe quelle robe et toujours être magnifique, de toute façon."

Clarke roula des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.Le frère d'Octavia entra dans le magasin et embrassa les deux jeunes femmes sur les joues.

"Bellamy, laquelle?" Octavia réitéra sa question

"C'est un choix assez complexe... mais je dirais crème." Il lui répondit comme si la réponse coulait de source. Clarke leva une nouvelle fois la tête de son ordinateur et secoua la tête, exaspéré par les comportement des Blake. Bellamy s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle et jeta un oeil à son ordinateur.

"Toujours entrain de flirter avec ton inconnu?"

"Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires?" Se défendit Clarke.

"Tu es la meilleure amie de ma soeur, si un jour ce malade t'attrape et te zigouille, c'est sur mon épaule qu'elle va chialer. Et j'ai pas forcément envie qu'elle bouzille un de mes tshirt avec son fichu mascara." Il lui sourit tendrement et caressa son menton de son index. "Donc tes affaires... sont mes affaires."

"Va te faire fouttre." Elle articula en tapant sur la main de l'ainé Blake.

"Et si vous couchiez ensemble? Vous seriez peut-être moins chiant après..." Conseilla la brune, qui examinait deux sortes de verres à pied.

"Dans ses rêves." Rétorqua Clarke.

"Ouais, dans mes rêves." Plaisanta l'autre visé. Clarke lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et rangea son ordinateur dans son sac.

"Je vous laisse, je déjeune avec ma mère ce midi... Souhaitez-moi bonne chance."

"Bonne chance!" Lança Octavia, toujours dans sa contemplation.

"Démmerdes-toi." Dit à son tour Bellamy.

xxxx

"Un M14 et un D3 pour moi, merci." Clarke tendit son menu au jeune asiatique du restaurant japonais dans lequel sa mère l'avait emmené manger. Elles étaient assises face à face près de la vitre et Clarke profitait de cela pour éviter le regard de sa mère et heureusement pour elle, le nouveau magasin de déguisement situé juste en face était plutôt agréable à regarder. Elle se promit d'aller y faire un tour un jour quand la tête de sa mère apparu devant elle.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins?"

"Non, pas vraiment." Aby soupira et se mit à tripoter les baguettes en bois posée devant elle.

"On pourrait au moins discuter normalement?" Elle proposa. "Tu sais? Comme une mère et sa fille."

"Discuter normalement? Comme une mère et sa fille? Mais quel genre de _maman_ cache la vérité à sa fille." Cracha Clarke d'une voix haineuse.

"Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour ton bien !"

"Mon bien? Ou le tien? Depuis quand est-ce que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, hein?"

"Baisses d'un ton, Clarke, où est-ce que tu te crois?" Elle regardait autour d'elle, malheureusement le restaurant était vide et rien n'empêchait Clarke de s'emporter contre elle.

"Papa est mort ! Wells est mort ! Finn ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis deux semaines et Dieu seul sait si il est encore vivant en ce moment même ! Tu m'avais promis que ces histoires était fini quand Cage s'était fait coffrer, mais tu m'as menti. Tu mens, tout le temps, pour te protéger. Toi et toi seul. Pour ne pas finir comme eux. Morte. Mais la seule différence, tu vois, c'est que _eux_ , il ne le méritait pas."

Clarke se leva de sa chaise, attrapa son sac et intercepta le serveur qui arrivait avec ses plats. Elle lui demanda de lui mettre dans un sac et partit ensuite en précisant que la femme toujours à la table payerait sa part. Elle monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à la rivière. Là-bas, elle sortit son ordinateur et une couverture de son coffre et s'installa près de l'eau. Elle grignotta ses makis en pianotant sur son clavier.

 _Mon chevalier, mon sauveur,_

 _J'ai vu ma mère aujourd'hui, on a réussit à tenir_

 _cinq minutes avant de se disputer?_

 _Tu es fier de moi, hein?_

 _Parce que moi, je le suis._

 _J'ai besoin de connaître la vérité._

 _J'ai l'impression de mener une double vie._

 _Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tout ça._

 _Pourquoi eux?_

 _Pourquoi les gens que j'aime?_

 _S'il te plait, ne me quittes pas toi aussi._

 _J'en mourrais.._

 _Ta princesse._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Ma princesse, ma douce,_

 _Tu n'as qu'une vie, une seule._

 _Et je te promet de te soutenir._

 _Peu importe tes choix._

 _Je suis là pour toi._

 _Jusqu'à la fin._

 _Jusqu'à ma mort._

 _Ton chevalier, à tes côtés._

Clarke s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux pour profiter du calme. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement, tapant contre les pierres. Des feuilles craquèrent non loin d'elle. Elle se releva rapidement et observa derrière elle. Personne. Sûrement un lapin sortit de la fôret. Elle se repositionna à terre et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

xxxx

Clarke claqua la porte de chez elle et balanca ses chaussures et son sac n'importe où dans son appartement.

"Bon sang Clarke, où étais-tu?!"

Elle sursauta et attrapa la premier objet près d'elle pour se défendre. Elle se retrouva face à une Raven déconcerté en tenue de soirée.

"Qu'est ce que tu fou chez moi?!" Rouspéta Clarke.

"On avait rendez-vous ici il y a une heure, j'ai utilisé le double que tu m'as donné et je suis entré pour me preparer, _pour être à l'heure_ , contrairement à toi !"

"Mais à l'heure pour quoi?"

"Tu te fiches de moi?" Elle se tapa le front devant le regard perdu de la blonde. "C'est l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Octavia, espèce de louttre sans cervelle ! Alors reposes cette casserole et va te préparer! Et plus vite que ça!" Clarke lâcha immédiatement son arme et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Comment avait-elle pu oublier l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'une de ses meilleures amies alors qu'elle avait passé la matiné avec elle? Elle se sentit honteuse et enfoui sa tête sous l'eau chaude.

xxxx

"Je ressemble plus à rien, les filles. Je crois que vous avez réussi à me rendre indésirable... Félicitatons !"

"Non mais je vous jure celle-là..." Rigola Harper en finissant d'attacher la couette gauche de la future mariée. Octavia était vétu d'un tshirt vert pomme, un tutu rose ainsi que des collants orange et jaune. Elle portait de magnifique escarpins rouge vernis mais le visage maquillé de bleu et d'argenté d'Octavia attira beaucoup trop l'oeil pour qu'elle ne puisse séduire avec ses pieds. Harper lui avait ensuite attaché deux simple couettes hautes de chaque côté de sa tête, avec des fleurs parsemés un peu partout. Evidement, Clarke, Raven, Harper et Maya étaient toutes sur les trente-et-un.

"Bon, et si on allait se bourrer la gueule maintenant?" Proposa Raven en levant bien haut une bouteille de tequila.

"Vous voyez les filles... C'est pour ça que je vous aimes." Dit Octavia en prenant Raven et Maya sous le bras.

xxxx

L'ark était plein a craquer ce soir-là. L'alcool coulait à flot dans chaque pièce, des dizaines de personnes s'embrassaient dans les coins sombres et la piste de dance était envahi de corps saoulent et suants. C'était une des boîtes de nuit les plus réputées de la ville et Raven avait décidé que leur folle soirée de beuverie commencerait là-bas avant de finir avec nostalgie avec un tour à la fête forraine nocture qui se déroulait à quelques kilomètres de là, et où Raven, Octavia et Clarke avait l'habitude d'aller quand elle était plus jeunes. Elles avaient réussi à y aller cinq ou six fois dans le dos de leur parent avant qu'Octavia ne rencontre Lincoln, qui n'était autre que le meilleur ami de Bellamy, encore inconnu au bataillon. Quand ce dernier fût 'présenter' à Octavia par un Lincoln qui ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il venait de rencontrer la cadette Blake, Bellamy attrapa Octavia par l'oreille et la traîna jusqu'à sa voiture pour la ramener. Elle avait alors demander à son frère si ils pouvaient raccompagné Clarke, qui n'avait pas de voiture, contrairement à Raven. Cette nuit, Bellamy se promit de toujours garder un oeil sur sa soeur et son amie. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas les moins casse-pieds et elles arrivaient toujours à se mettre dans des situations incluant la police. Mais parfois, la chance leur souriait et Raven déboulait au volant de sa vieille voiture rafistolée et elles arrivaient à échapper aux forces de l'ordre, ou même pire, à Bellamy.

"Clarke?"

"Vérité."

"T'es pas drôle !" Ronchonna Raven. "Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille?" Elle se moqua. "Attention Clarkey, certaines d'entre nous connaissent la vérité."

"Donc si je dis la vérité, c'est vous qui buvez c'est ça?"

"Ouaip!" Octavia leva son verre, prête à boire.

"Mhh, j'ai une petite soif." Clarke réfléchit, le doigt sur le menton. "Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille !"

"MYTHO!" S'écria Raven.

"J'avoue, j'ai menti..." Confessa la blonde avant de lever haut son shoot. "TEQUILAAA..."

"OULALAAA!" Crièrent ensemble les quatre autres jeunes filles éméchées. Clarke lecha le sel sur la main que Maya lui tendait, vida son verre d'une traite et finit par mordre dans le citron qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. Elle claqua le verre à l'envers sur la table et retomba sur sa chaise.

"Alooors, c'était qui?" Harper fit sauter ses sourcils dans sa direction avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Lexa."

"La prof d'algèbre?" Maya ouvrit grand la bouche alors que Clarke hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Je vois pas pourquoi vous êtes surprise, elles se tournaient autour depuis le premier cours." Raconta Raven.

"Tu dis ça mais c'est pas toi qui les a surprisent en train de se rouler des pelles dans les chiottes du self." Continua la soeur Blake.

"Mais quelles cochonnes..." Chanta Harper.

"Si on pouvait arrêter d'en parler, ça serait cool. C'était que l'histoire d'un soir de toute façon."

"L'histoire d'un soir qui a duré plusieurs soirs?" Octavia leva un sourcil.

"Oui bon... Un plan cul, rien de plus."

"Pourquoi vous avez arrêté?" Demanda Maya, curieuse comme un pou.

"Ça ne menait à rien..."

"M'ouais ! Je suis sûre que ça a plutôt à voir avec ton petit chevalier !" Raven tira la langue à Clarke qui lui répondit de la même manière.

"Tu sais toujours pas qui s'est ce type?" Questionna Maya une nouvelle fois.

"Non... Il m'a dit qu'un jour, je saurais."

"Oui, bah faudrait qu'il se dépêches le coco, parce que je crois que ça commence à te gratouiller quelque part, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Octavia se moqua.

"Bon!" Coupa Clarke pour fuir la discution. "Et si j'allais nous chercher une autre tournée? Elle est pour moi, celle-là."

"Plus je bois et plus je t'aime." Rigola Harper et grignottant une rondelle de citron. "Je vais peut-être te laisser enlever ma culotte à moi aussi."

xxxx

"Cinq Tequila... et des citrons s'te plaît, Miller."

"Doucement, ma jolie. Je sais très bien que vous tenez pas l'alcool, toi et tes copines."

"A ton avis, on est là pour quoi?" Elle demanda rhétoriquement.

Miller deposa les verres sur le bar et lui indiqua d'attendre une minute pour le citron.

"Bonsoir, jolie créature."

"Pas interessé." Répondit Clarke en se penchant sur le bar, impatiente que Miller revienne.

"J'aime les défis."

"J'suis lesbienne, abruti." Clarke fit face à son interlocuteur et sursauta quand elle reconnu les traits de Bellamy dans la lumière violette du bar. " Bell? Tu nous suit ou quoi?"

"T'es lesbienne?" Il répéta.

"Tu sais très bien que non." Elle secoua la tête. "C'est mon argument pour faire fuir les losers dans ton genre."

"Aw, Clarke. Tu me brises le coeur." Il porta sa main à sa poitrine.

"Parce que tu en a un?"

"Hun, hun. Y a pas que du muscle sous cette chemise. Tu veux vérifier?"

"Bellamy, ta soeur est ici, et c'est par je ne sais quel miracle qu'on ne s'est pas croisé avant."

"En fait, on vous a vu de loin avec Murphy en entrant, du coup on a tiré Lin de l'autre côté du bar pour m'éviter le spectacle d'une pelle baveuse entre ma soeur et mon meilleur ami." Il grimaça.

"Je rêve ! C'est toi qui dit ça?" Pesta Clarke.

"Quoi? C'est totalement différent! O ne sait rien de se qu'il se passe entre nous, alors que moi, je cauchemarde toute les nuits en les sachant dans le même lit..." Il frissonna de tout son corps et héla Miller, qui revenait tout juste les mains pleines de citron vert.

"Bellamy! Comment tu va?"

"La forme et toi? Quand est ce que le vieux Jonhson te laisse son poste? Tu pourrais enfin venir picoler avec nous au lieu de nous servir."

"Très drôle. J'te sers quoi?"

"After eight, s'te plait." Dit-il en déposant un billet sur la table. Miller lui prépara derrière le bar puis poussa le shot dans sa direction. Le brun l'attrapa sans attendre et le vida sous les yeux de Clarke, qui tentait de tenir son plateau de shot sans faire rouler ses citrons. Elle suivit du regard la goutte du cocktail qui menacait de couler sur le menton de Bellamy. Il la rattrapa à temps en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Apparement, Clarke retenait sa respiration puisqu'elle souffla un grand coup et s'approcha de lui pour lui parler le plus doucement possible à travers la musique.

"Dans quinzes minutes. Les toilettes de derrière."

xxxx

"J'en peux plus les filles, faut que j'aille pisser!" Maya se leva de sa chaise et tituba vers les toilettes. Une queue immense s'était formé devant la porte. Elle fit les gros yeux et se dirigea vers le bar. "MILLOU!" Miller se tourna vers elle en souriant, une Maya bourré, c'était rare et c'était surtout hilarant. "PIPI!"

Miller ria et lui fit signe de passer derrière le bar pour aller aux toilettes normalement réservés au personel. Elle se mit à quatre patte et franchit la table de bois par dessous. Trop étourdie pour se relever, elle continua son chemin à terre et s'aida de la poignée des toilettes pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Oh mon dieu Clarke, stop, stop, stop... aaaah..."

Maya ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche et colla son oreille contre la porte.

"T'aimes pas ça?"

"T'es dingue? C'était trop génial! Tu prend des cours avec un autre mec ou quoi?"

"Ta gueule et baises-moi B..Ah !"

Maya se recula brusquement et fit vite demi-tour, tribuchant plus d'une fois à cause de ses talons, pas vraiment fait pour courir. Elle se précipita vers sa table et posa violement ses paumes dessus.

"Oh putain!"

"Ah non, ma belle, c'est une boîte de nuit, pas un bordel, ici." Se moqua Raven, le nez dans son verre.

"Qu'est ce qui a Maya? T'as vu Channing Tadam?" Rajouta Octavia.

"C'est Tatum, on rigole pas avec ce dieu grec. Et non ! Je l'ai pas vu ! C'est Clarke !"

"Oui ben nous aussi, on a vu Clarke." Octavia s'affala sur la banquette, dévoilant ses collant troués.

" Elle est dans les chiooottes ! Avec un meeec !" S'excita Maya alors que Raven recrachait son verre.

"Serieuuux? C'est qui?"

"Je sais pas, je les ai entendu et j'ai fais demi-tour... Apparement, elle ai doué avec les sucettes."

"C'est pas forcement le détail que je voulais savoir, mais c'est génial !"Octavia lança ses jambes en l'air. "J'espère qu'elle avait pensé à s'épiler."

Maya se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et plongea dans ses pensées alors qu'Octavia chantait à en perdre haleine toujours étalée sur la banquette et que Raven finissait son verre en remuant son popotin en rythme.

"Du coup, j'ai pas fais pipi."

xxxx

"Jäger bomb, Miller!" Appela Bellamy.

"Deux." Suivit Clarke qui finissait se se rattacher les cheveux. Bellamy lui sourit et tira sur une de ses mèches.

"Je les préfère en bataille." Clarke lui sourit et serra son poigné dans sa main. Ils trinquèrent et avalèrent leur shot, les yeux dans les yeux.

"Hey Clarke ! Regardes qui j'ai trouvé !" Octavia déboula de nulle part, un Jasper et un Lincoln sous les bras. " Ooooh, bah t'en a trouvé un, toi aussi. Nul."

"Elle est carrément pété." Fit remarquer Jasper. "Ça vous dérange si je vous quitte pour ma copine? Octavia n'arrête pas de m'appeler Mini-Bellamy depuis une demi-heure parce qu'apparement, je te ressemble, mais plus petit et sans les muscles... donc vous comprenez... Mon égo à besoin d'être remonté un peu." Il embrassa les joues des deux femmes et partit retrouver sa dulcinée.

"Au revoir Mini-Bellamy..." Octavia secoua la main vers Jasper puis se retourna vers son frère et Clarke. "eeh, dis donc, toi... petite cachotière... Maya nous a dit que tu avais péché un poisson tout à l'heure. Tu lui a même joué un morceau de clarinette à ce qu'il parait."

"Oupla..." Commenta Clarke en regardant Bellamy du coin de l'oeil.

"Eh ouais ! Tu fera moins de bruit la prochaine fois !"

"Je lui dirais." Ria nerveusement Clarke.

"Tu lui diras? Tu va le revoir?" Demanda Octavia assez surprise. "T'as pris son numéro?"

"Non ! Non, non ! Je disais ça comme ça..." Tenta la blonde aux joues rouges.

"Dommage."

"Bon les filles, on y va?" Raven débarqua avec Harper et Maya.

"Vous allez où?" S'interessa le futur marié.

"Aucune idée." Lui répondit sa fiancée.

"A la fête forraine!" Maya sautilla joyeusement.

"OOOH ! TROP BIEEEN !" Octavia se joint à la danse de la joie de Maya avant de se tourner lentement vers son frère et lui faire les yeux doux. "Dit ouiiii, Bellamyyyyy..."

"O, t'as plus vraiment seize ans." Il se moque de sa soeur. "Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai une condition... Je vous laisse y aller, si on peut vous rejoindre."

"Youpiiiii !" Octavia sauta au cou de son amoureux.

"Roooh..." Râla Clarke.

"Allez princesse, ça va être cool." Bellamy la taquina.

"Comment tu m'as appelé?"

"Je crois qu'ils ont pas compris le principe de l'enterrement de vie de jeune puceau." Commenta Raven en regardant Octavia et Lincoln s'embrassé en partant vers les voitures. "On est sencé se bourrer la gueule et se taper des mecs. Là, c'est eux qui vont nous taper sur le système." Clarke hocha la tête vers elle, toujours en train de réfléchir au surnom que Bellamy lui avait donné.

xxxx

"Le palais des glaces !"

"Non ! Je veux une barbe à papa !"

"C'est ma soirée, c'est moi qui décide !"

"C'est moi qui ai tout organisé et j'ai faim !"

"Eh bah, viens ! On va se manger des glaces !"

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'Octavia et Raven se disputaient pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot. Assistant à ce désastre, Clarke, Maya, Harper, Bellamy, Lincoln, Jasper et Monty s'étaient installés sur un bac face à elles tandis que Murphy essayait a tout prix de détenir le numéro d'une brune à tatouage qui avait selon lui 'un très joli pantalon en cuir'. Monty décida se couper court au spectacle et s'approcha des deux brunettes pour les séparer.

"J'ai une idée ! On fait le palais des glaces et le dernier qui trouve la sortie, paye a manger aux autres."

Octavia et Raven se regardèrent incrédules puis dévisagèrent Monty.

"C'était juste une idée."

Soudainement, les deux jeunes femmes détalèrent vers l'attration et y entrèrent à toute vitesse en criant 'NOURRITURE GRATUITE!'. Le reste des personnes présentes et concernés se jetèrent des coup d'oeil puis sans même se concerner, ils springtèrent tous vers le labyrinthe, chacun brandissant un ticket pour le donner au plus vite à celui qui gardait l'entrée.

xxxx

"Quelle idée stupide..."

"C'était ton idée, Monty." Fit remarquer Clarke en fourrant de la barbe a papa dans sa bouche.

"Si tu veux, je t'en donne un peu." Proposa Raven en dévorant ses pop corn. Monty lui sourit et avança sa main vers son pot. Main qu'elle tapa en le regardant d'un air abasourdi. "Je parlais de ma bouteille d'eau, voyons !"

"Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Demanda Murphy en osant prendre un unique pop corn à Raven.

"Et si on faisait un tour au casino?" suggéra Jasper.

"Je refuse de participer à ce massacre, tu va perdre tout ton argent et blâmer la personne qui est avec toi de lui porter la poisse. Je l'ai vécu." Contesta Maya.

"Moi, ça me dit bien ! Y a de super lot parfois !"

"Allez viens Monty... Partons à la conquète de l'or !" Jasper lui tapa amicalement dans le dos et ils partirent ensemble.

"Oh, regardes cette peluche Lin ! Elle te ressemble !" Octavia désigna un peluche d'ours brun qui semblait toute douce et orné de gros yeux qui brillait devant les lumières flashis des stands.

"Je sais ce que ça veux dire... Allez viens." Il prit sa fiancée par la main et la tira vers le stand de basket pour lui gagner.

"Attendez-moi ! Je veux une grosse peluche Minion moi aussi ! Pour Jasper !" Maya courru derrière eux pour les rattraper.

"Bonchour madémoisselle..." Un grand brun à l'accent italien s'approcha d'Harper et lui prit la main pour l'embrasser.

"Oh, bonsoir..."

"Et si ché fous infitais à fénir faire un tour dé manèche avec moi ?"

"Volontier..." Harper suivit le jeune homme, hypnotisé par ses mains qui bougaeit sans cesser autour de son visage. Bellamy et Murphy les regardèrent s'éloigner avec un air de dégout profond ancré sur le visage puis ils se tournèrent vers Raven et Clarke, qui suivait toujours les fesses du bel appolon en machant lentement leur nourriture.

"Non mais je rêve ! Alors ça y est, un gugus se pointe en zozotant et vous devenez toutes gagas !" S'indigna Murphy.

"Allô madémoisselle ! Echequé tou m'entendre ?" Bellamy secoua sa main devant ses yeux de Clarke qui sortit de sa trans.

"T'as pas finis tes conneries ?"

"Nop." Bellamy sourit bêtement.

"Bon, nous on fait quoi ? On regarde les étoiles commes des amoureux transi?" Proposa Raven, dégouté de ses propres paroles.

"Ben quoi, c'est beau les étoiles..." Marmonna Bellamy en regardant en l'air.

"Avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, oui." Rajouta Clarke. Bellamy tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa admirer le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre à nouveau la bouche. " Je vous propose un tour de grande roue!"

"Ew ! Rien de mieux pour me faire vomir tout ce que j'ai pu ingurgiter.. La hauteur..." Raven refusa en se enant l'estomac.

"Je te propose le train fantôme dans ce cas là!" Murphy prit son bras et la tira avant même qu'elle n'est vraiment accepté. Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle ne discuta pas et le rattrapa vite sur le chemin qui menait à la grande roue. Elle hésita un instant avant de se lancer dans la gueule du loup.

"Comment tu as su?"

"Ben, c'est toi qui l'a proposé..." Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la roue au loin.

"Je te parle pas de ça, Bellamy." Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. "Je t'ai jamais dis comment il m'appelait dans ses mails... Alors comment..."

"Et si on en parlait dans la cabine?" Bellamy lui coupa la parole et commença à découper deux de ses tickets rouges.

xxxx

"Tu ne peux plus m'échapper maintenant." Le brun soupira et posa ses mains moites sur la barre de fer. "Je sais que tu me caches des choses, Bellamy... Alors dis-moi... Est-ce que c'est toi le chevalier?" La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis de longues minutes franchit enfin la barrière de ses lèvres et Clarke ne savait même pas si elle voulait vraiment connaitre la réponse. Elle avait confié tellement de chose à ce chevalier inconnu. Et rien que l'idée que ce soit Bellamy qui se cachait derrière ce nom lui donnait envie de pleurer. De joie ou de tristesse, ça, elle n'en savait rien. Mais si c'était lui... Si Bellamy était cet homme qui savait la vérité sur son père, sur Wells, si il savait où se cachait Finn. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple... Plus simple que de se battre contre sa propre mère sans jamais avoir de réponse. Mais alors pourquoi lui avait-il caché la vérité? Tant de questions sans réponses...

"Tu te souviens de ce soir-là? Quand je vous ai ramené par la peau des fesses, toi et O, après vous avoir grillé en train de faire le mur." Clarke hocha la tête, Bellamy soupira et continua son monologue. "Tu t'etais endormi à l'arrière dans la voiture, alors j'ai déposé O en première pour te laisser dormir plus longtemps. On est arrivé chez toi et je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'entrée. J'étais entrain de fouiller ton sac pour trouver tes clés quand un coup de feu à retentit..." Clarke retint son souffle, elle savait qu'elle allait connaitre la vérité et les larmes commençait à lui piquer les yeux. "Le bruit t'a à moitié sorti de ton reveil alors pour te préserver je t'ai sérré contre moi et je te murmurrais des choses... Je voulais que tu te rendormes, je voulais tirer cette histoire de coup de feu au clair, je voulais pas que tu t'affoles..." Clarke serra la main de Bellamy dans la sienne pour le garder sur terre avec elle. Les souvenirs refaisaient surfaces dans la mémoire de Bellamy et elle sentait son poul s'accéléré doucement. "J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu... Ta mère... et ton père. Mort. A ses pieds." Clarke laissa couler silencieusement ses larmes et lui mentionna de continuer d'un cou de tête. "J'ai pris ton téléphone et j'ai envoyé un message à ta mère en signant de mon nom, je lui avais dis que j'avais tout entendu, tout vu, mais que je ne dirais rien si tu restais en dehors de toutes ces histoires de gang... je lui ai dis que tu dormais, que tu ne savais rien et que tout pouvait rester tel que c'était. Alors elle m'a ouvert. Elle avait le visage tâché de sang et derrière elle... il y avait ton père. Elle a essaye de te toucher mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais pas que ses mains impures et pleines de sang te touchent... Tu semblais si fragile, endormie... Tu ressemblais à une princesse, tellement innocente et tellement belle. Je suis monté à l'étage et je t'ai couché. Clarke, tu ronflais. Tu dormis si profondément, tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer." Clarke prit les joues de Bellamy dans ses mains et laissa ses lèvres frôler les siennes. " Je t'ai embrassé. Cette nuit-là. Avant de partir et de te laisser. J'ai essayé de me retenir mais Clarke, t'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu as sur moi." Clarke sourit à travers ses larmes et caressa la joue de Bellamy.

"Pervers." Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. "J'avais seize ans... et toi, plus de vingt."

"Je pensais pas vraiment rester dans ta vie à cet époque... T'étais la meilleure amie de ma petite soeur et moi avec toutes mes histoires de gang... Je pense être un des rares chanceux qui a réussit à fuit ce milieu sans histoires. Si je serais resté, je serais sûrement mort depuis des années donc... autant t'embrasser tant que je le pouvais."

"Dis pas ça..." Clarke l'embrassa encore une fois, plus longtemps. "Bell, dis-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi elle ui a tiré dessus?"

"Tes parents ont jamais été très clean, tu le sais ça. Ton père était partit pour 'voyage d'affaire' et ils lui ont demandé quelque chose. Ne me demande pas quoi, ta mère ne m'a pas tout dit... Tout ce que je sais c'est que le plan qu'on avait proposé à ton père aurait pu vous sortir, toi et ta mère, de se pétrin illégal. Il aurait fallut livrer une simple info à la police et l'organisme qui employait tes parents se serait éffondrée."

"Mais et Wells ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait a faire avec tout ça?"

"Ton père soupçonnait ta mère de le tromper avec Cage. Alors avant se rentrer, il s'est arrêté chez lui et il lui a livré l'info en lui ordonnant de la livrer à la police le lendemain à midi si il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui. Comme tu as pu le deviner, ton père n'as pas eu le temps de rappeler Wells. Alors il s'est rendu au commisariat et... c'était une embuscade. Ils l'ont chopé dès sa sortie du poste... je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que son action a aider à coiner Cage. Et que j'ai pu quitter tout ce merdier." Bellamy serra la main de Clarke dans la sienne au moment où le deuxième tour de roue se termina. ils descendirent de la cabine et s'éloignèrent de la foule.

"Merci, mon chevalier..." Bellamy embrassa la jolie blonde et la prit dan ses bras. "Mais dis-moi, tu n'avais pas de remord en couchant avec moi tout ces mois, sans me dire la vérité?"

"Clarke, je suis humain." Ils reprirent leur marche vers le casino. "Il suffit que tu me montres tes seins et pouf ! J'oublie tout."

xxxx

"Clarkey, regardes ce que j'a gagné !" Maya tenait dans ses bras une énorme peluche en force de pieuvre.

"Et moi, regardes !" Harper leva les clés de sa voiture et désigna un petit porte-clé en chat bleu.

"Et toi, Octavia, elle est où ta peluche?" Demanda Clarke.

"Tu parles!" Elle pouffa en désignant les bras de Lincoln. " C'est que de la gonflette. Ce nul a même pas mit _un_ panier!"

"Le nul t'entend !" Bouda Lincoln.

"Je sais, mon amour." Lui sourit tendrement Octavia avant de rouler les yeux au ciel. "Eew... Clarke ! Est- ce que je pourrais savoir en quel honneur tu donne la main à mon frère et _pourquoi_ il porte du rouge à lèvre?" Elle fit les gros yeux en voyant Clarke rougir.

"HEY, LES COPAINS !" Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix familière qui les appelait.

"Finn !" Clarke souffla, soulagé de le voir en un morceau.

"Comment ça va vous tous? Je viens à peine de rentrer d'Espagne ! C'était merveilleux ! Bon j'ai fais tombé mon téléphone dans une fontaine mais j'ai ramené un autre cadeau ! BEBE ! VIENS ! " Une jolie brune en pantalon en cuir s'approcha du groupe et prit la main de Finn. "Je vous présente ma copine, Emori ! On s'est rencontré là-bas et je lui ai proposé de venir un peu ici pour... Ça va Murphy? T'es tout rouge..."


	9. OS VIII

Clarke pesait le pour et le contre. Pour l'instant, le contre l'emportait légèrement.

 **De; Tavi**

 **Je te jure que si tu nous pose un lapin**

 **pour trainer dans ton canapé,**

 **je te tape.**

Le pour reprenait soudaiment l'avantage. Clarke se leva de son lit et enfila un legging et un tshirt loose. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon et enfila ses nike avant d'attraper son téléphone et d'envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie.

 **A;Tavi**

 **On se rejoint où?**

 **De;Tavi**

 **L'ark.**

 **Grouilles. Tu as cinq minutes.**

Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue et fit la moue. Octavia allait encore lui reprocher de ne pas s'être 'habillé'. Tant pis. Elle haussa les épaules, enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et démarra son footing jusqu'au pub. Elle aperçu Bellamy proche de l'entrée et accélera pour le rattraper. Elle s'écarta juste au bon moment pour éviter de se pendre le mégot de sa cigarette.

"Tu sais que jeter son mégot par terre est équivalent à une amende de trente-cinq euros?"

"Bonjour à toi aussi, princesse." Il déposa un baiser sur son front et ramassa son déchet. "Et tu as tout à fait raison, excuses-moi miss protection de l'environnement, j'étais dans mes pensées, j'ai pas réfléchit."

"Je t'excuse. Vu la fréquence à laquelle tu penses, ça devait être pour une bonne raison."

Il lui sourit narquoisement. "C'est exact. Je pensais t'emmener faire un tour au centre commercial."

Bellamy l'attira à l'intérieur. "Hey... Je viens de terminer douze heure à l'hopital, ok? Un peu d'indulgence."

Il situa Octavia et Lincoln dans le bar et guida une Clarke boudeuse jusqu'à eux, sa main dans le creu de ses reins.

"Salut vous deux !" Clarke leur fit la bise alors que Bellamy se contenta de serrer la main de Lincoln.

"Viens en au fait, petite soeur. J'ai pas toute la nuit."

"Tu as raison." Elle se tourna vers Clarke. "C'est quoi cette tenue?"

Clarke roula des yeux et leva les bras au ciel. "Et c'est reparti ! Dis-nous ta _grande nouvelle_ que je puisse rentrer chez moi et _dormir_ jusqu'à mardi."

Bellamy mit ses mains sur sa bouche et murmurra. "Pitié, pas enceinte, pitié, pas enceinte..." Lincoln pouffa.

"Lincoln m'a demandé de l'épouser !" Octavia couina. "Nous sommes fiancés !"

Clarke attrapa la main gauche de son amie et ouvrit grand la bouche.

"Oh mon dieu !"

"Oh mon dieu..." Répéta Bellamy, il semblait complètement sonné. Clarke serra son poignet et le remua, excité comme une puce et implora Octavia de tout lui raconter.

Lincoln se pencha vers son futur beau-frère et lui sourit d'un air constipé. "Je voulais te demander avant mais ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu Octavia essayer de faire le petit déjeuner en pijama. Elle était tellement adorable que c'est sorti tout seul. Alors, je te le demande maintenant... Est-ce que tu m'autorise à demander sa main à Octavia?"

"Et on a fêté ça toute l'après-midi !" Il entendit Octavia raconter à la blonde. "Evidement, on a pas mangé ce que j'avais préparé... Tu sais que je cuisine comme une merde... Enfin comme toi." Elle se tourna vers Bellamy et attrapa son bras libre. "Tu n'es pas content, Bell?"

"Bien sûr que je le suis, O ! Je m'y attendais pas c'est tout... enfin si, après six ans ensemble, je savais que ça allait arriver. Seulement, de l'entendre, c'est..." Il chercha ses mots. "Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous." Il serra inconsciemment la main de Clarke sur son poignet. "Lincoln est un gars bien et je ne peux pas rêver meilleur pour toi. Vous avez ma bénédiction."

Octavia se leva et enlaça son frère.

"Bon ! J'ai besoin d'un verre." Annonça Bellamy.

Clarke se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux. Son réveil affichait midi et les murs de sa chambre tournaient vaguement autour d'elle. Après avoir dégurgité le trop plein d'alcool présent dans son corps, elle se glissa dans la douche misérablement et le lava les dents en savonant son corps. Son bras était collant mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'un accident quelconque. Elle se traina dans le salon, emmitouflé dans son peignoir tout doux et tout chaud. Si seulement elle pouvait rester là tout le week end... Malheureusement, elle devait se rendre chez Octavia où elle et Lincoln annonceraient au reste de leur amis la nouvelle.

Elle commençait à somnoler devant Gossip Girl quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle grogna et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'intru qui osait la déranger en pleine gueule de bois.

"Salut princesse."

Un bellamy dans un tout aussi mauvais état, des petits yeux et ses vêtements de la veille sur le dos se tenait devant sa porte. Elle le laissa entrer et il partit sans hésitation s'affaler dans le canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande et mit une chaîne d'histoire.

"Comment est-ce que tu es entré ici?" Clarke réussit à formuler malgré que chaque mots qu'elle prononçait semblaient lui donner un peu plus mal au crâne.

Bellamy haussa les épaules. "Echo." Echo était la fille du gardien de l'immeuble et avait un certain penchant pour Bellamy. Alors evidement, elle l'avait laissé entré. Clarke roula des yeux et s'affala à côté de lui. Elle coinca ses pieds bien au chaud sous ses cuisses et se recouvrit d'un plaid en pilou, le remontant jusqu'à son coup. Elle chopa à nouveau la télécommande et remit sa série.

"Mais !" Râla Bellamy. "Elle est stupide cette série. Cette Serena est complétement idiote de pas voir que Dan est fou amoureux d'elle ! Et puis toutes ces petites disputes, ça crève les yeux qu'ils vont finir ensemble..."

Clarke fronça les sourcils. "Tu sais que j'avais cette idée complétement absurde que nous représentions chacun un de ces snobs de Upper East Side."

Bellamy pouffa et mit les pieds de Clarke sur lui, ses mains posés spontanément dessus. "Bien sûr, laisse moi deviner, tu es Serena, la jolie blonde innocente, Octavia est l'autre petite blonde maquillé comme un squelette, Murphy est Chuck... Raven est Blair. Je suis.. Dan?"

Clarke rougit et s'enfoui dans sa couette. "M'oui enfin, c'est qu'une idée stupide..."

Bellamy se racla la gorge et se reconcentra sur la télé. Doucement, Clarke s'endormit et se mit à ronfler. Bellamy se permit d'admirer le spectacle. Il se mit inconsciement à masser les chevilles de la blonde endormie et la regarda tenter de se tourner dans son sommeil.

Il poussa ses pieds de ses cuisses et se releva du canapé. Il hésita un instant. Devait-il la laisser se reposer et dire à Octavia qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ou rester avec elle et faire impasse sur ses amis? Il mordilla ses lèvres et les posa tendrement sur le front de Clarke. Elle gigota dans son sommeil et sa main sortit de sous la couette pour attraper sa chemise froissé. Il posta sa tête face à celle de l'infirmière et murmura son prénom. Ses yeux papillonèrent et se posèrent dans les iris de Bellamy.

"Tu devrais aller te recoucher, je dirais à Octavia..."

Clarke attira Bellamy vers elle par la chemise et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bellamy soupira et entoura le visage de Clarke avec ses mains pour la tirer vers lui.

"Je dirais à Octavia qu'on était malade." Il finit entre deux baisers. Il souleva Clarke en passant un bras sous ses genoux et s'orienta vers sa chambre en se prenant quelques meubles au passage. Leur baiser était lent et passionné. C'était un baiser qu'ils avaient retenu pendant des mois et des mois. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit et s'y installa également. Il rompit le baiser par manque d'air mais continua de l'embrasser à travers de simple bécots.

"Dors" Il lui ordonna en voyant ses pupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes.

"Je ne prend pas d'ordre de ta part, Blake." Elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Clarke se réveilla beaucoup plus reposé que la dernière fois et se détacha des bras de Bellamy pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil. Dix-huit heure trente. _Ah oui quand même..._

Elle sentit Bellamy s'étirer derrière elle et le retrouva allonger su rle ventre, la tête enfoui dans son oreiller. Elle sourit tendrement et roula pour se retrouver assise sur ses fesses. Elle remonta minutieusement la chemise de Bellamy le plus haut possible et entreprit un massage des plus doux. Elle fit courir ses ongles le long de ses côtes. Les poils sur les avant-bras de Bellamy se redressèrent et Clarke sourit à nouveau malicieusement.

"Je sais que tu es réveillé."

Bellamy soupira d'aise dans le coussin et bafouilla. "Continue."

Elle massa son dos avec plus d'insistance, dénouant les noeuds qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Bellamy émit un petit jouissement étouffé et se tourna pour se retrouver sur le dos, causant la chute de Clarke à ses côtés. Le téléphone de Bellamy sonna dans la pièce et il le retrouva, perdu dans les draps.

"C'est O."

Clarke fit les gros yeux. "Oh, Oh."

"Vingt messages manqués." Il grimaça et montra les messages énervés de l'Ouragan Octavia, qui le menacait de venir chez lui et d'enfoncer la porte si il ne répondait pas. Clarke attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et consulta sa quinzaine de message. Les mêmes que Bellamy. Elle se tourna vers lui et fit la moue.

"Est-ce qu'on va mourir?"

"Pas si on lui dit la vérité... Elle me bassine depuis un moment pour que je te propose un rendez-vous."

"Ben, tu l'as toujours pas fait." Clarke constata.

Bellamy leva un sourcil vers elle. "Je pensais que cette sieste était notre premier rendez-vous."

Clarke mordilla sa lèvre. "Oh... Alors que dis-tu de terminer ce rencard en beauté avant d'aller se faire arracher les vertèbres une pas une par ta chère petite soeur."

Bellamy balanca son portable à terre malgré la nouvelle sonnerie et planta un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

"Domage, j'aurais bien aimé te garder en tant que 'dirty little secret' un peu plus longtemps." Dit-il en chantant l'air de la chanson.

Clarke roula des yeux et attrapa ses joues pour l'embrasser, le coeur prêt à exploser.


End file.
